


Holding the Line

by Starryquill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Dinobots, F/M, Robot Sex, Slow Burn, spoilers for season three of TFP, the wreckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryquill/pseuds/Starryquill
Summary: Dying, now that is easy, every wrecker will tell you that. Living is much harder. Being the medic for such a group is even more difficult. Panacea loved and hated her job, will things become easier with Ultra Magnus now in charge? Or will the Decepticons manage to finally wipe out all the wreckers?A slow burn romance that starts before Cybertron goes dark and later on continuing to Earth.





	1. Change of Command

Two autobots stood outside the mech being taller and the femme being winged. He was mostly white with hues of red dark grey, and green, while the smaller femme was red with hues of dark blue and white. He paced back and forth his footsteps heavy while the other leaned against the nearby wall.

"Are you sure about this Wheeljack?" She inquired her optics showing concern. Bulkhead had left years ago and now Wheeljack too? Panacea didn't like the idea of both of them being gone. It would be a little lonely. Sure, she had the other Wreckers, but it wouldn’t be the two goofs that got her to join in the first place.

"I am not staying with that stuffy bot in charge." He growled. "Panny, you should come too."

She smiled weakly shaking her helm, "I would love to, you know I would. But I'm needed here, the Wreckers have little medics as it is. Ultra Magnus is trusted by Optimus, he can't be that bad."

Was someone wanting bots to do as ordered really that bad? They were pretty reckless and frankly could at times be rather difficult. Order seemed nice to the medic, she thought even the scientist before would have enjoyed the idea. But she had been wrong so very wrong.

Wheeljack's brows furrowed, "They're trying to control us like we're some naughty pets."

Panacea's smile faded, was that what he thought of their new leader so soon? She had yet to meet the bot personally, but if he was making Wheeljack this upset, maybe it was best for her dear friend to leave. "As much as I have enjoyed beating up Decepticons with you and Bulk over all these stellar cycles, I am a medic first and for most. Perhaps we do need some restraint."

"We're not _supposed_ to have restraint. That's why we call for cleanup and not back up." He hissed.

She flinched at him saying those words, the phrase she loathed. Her thoughts going to all the DOAs she received because it. "How many of us has that phrase of yours gotten our fellow wreckers killed?! How many more is it going to continue to kill? How many friends do I have to see die because they were too stubborn to call when they needed medical aid?" Panacea sobbed, grabbing his arm, "I don't want to see you on my table because of your stupid pride!"

"You're no Wrecker," He sneered shaking off her servos "what happened to that femme that loved to smash 'cons' faces in?"

Green optics widened and looked away for a moment, her servos going to her chassis. She wished Bulkhead was there to help talk some sense into this stubborn bot. He always knew what to do when Wheeljack got into moods like this. Wheeljack was always so hurtful when he got like this making it hard for her to ever get through to him.

"She is still here when it is a Decepticon she's fighting. This femme also is concerned at the mortality rate of our friends as a medic. Is it so wrong that I care if our friends die so often?"

A frustrated sigh escaped from him. "Did you forget we're in a war Panacea? Death comes with being with this group. We can't afford to be careful; we do the dangerous stuff no other bot has the lug-nuts to do."

Panacea sighed wearily; it was like try to talk to a rock. She wished even harder Bulkhead hadn't left to join Optimus. "How can I forget about the war when scrap like that massacre of Nova Cronum happens? Lives I couldn't save or even remotely help. Do you have any idea what that kind of scrap does to medics like myself?!"

Why couldn’t he seem to understand what all of this did to her? All he was thinking about was himself and what he wanted things to be like. Things were changing, even she had changed since she first joined all those stellar cycles ago. Seeing so much death and killing in itself can stain one to the very core. She was not that starry-eyed kid anymore. Grapple and Hoist had been right about all of it and she hated it.

Wheeljack's optics slanted noticing a much larger mech approaching them. The one bot he wanted to avoid when making his leave. The same bot that was causing rust to settle in with the Wreckers.

"That's quite enough Wheeljack. You are free to leave; she has chosen to stay I ask you respect her decision." A deeper voiced mech stated coolly. "Deserters have no place here."

"Get scrapped Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack growled his optics looking back to Panacea, "Take care of the others, don't need them getting rusty with him in charge." He stormed off.

Panacea frowned it didn’t feel right not properly saying good bye. “Wheeljack, wait!” she called out running over toward him.

A smile pulled at his lips, “Changed your mind about coming with?”

“No.” She stated giving him a hug, “You’re giving me a proper goodbye.”

He sighed defeated and hugged her back. “I would be a terrible brother if I didn’t, now wouldn’t I?”

They stood they for a while, she was afraid to let him go, fearing that this would be the last she would see of him. “Stay alive.” She said gently pushing him towards the exit.

He grinned, “I better otherwise you’d find a way to scold me beyond the grave.”

Her optics watched his back till it was no longer in sight. She looked over to Ultra Magnus who had been waiting patiently. Her optics finally setting on his face, he was taller than she expected. Was this overwhelming awe she felt how other bots felt when they met Optimus? Rodimus had been right he was certainly easy on the optics and had a commanding presence.

"Wow...You're so…majestic..." She said in awe, her face lit with wonder.

He raised a brow looking away for a moment feeling a bit flustered. Majestic? That word fit Optimus for more than himself. Ultra Magnus didn't entirely hate be called it though, making it difficult to keep from smiling. He had to keep things professional. A chuckle made his own embarrassment rise, his optics noticing Rodimus leaning on one of the nearby walls. Panacea’s cheeks where bright blue, Rodimus was never going to let her live this down.

Panacea quickly added trying to make it less awkward, "Um... thank you, for earlier, sir."

"I will not tolerate someone bothering my lead medic over such trivial matters." He stated dryly, though relieved with her changing the subject.

"L-lead medic?! I was unaware of my promotion, sir."

When had she earned such a promotion? She wasn’t any more skilled than anyone else in the med bay. Why her?

"Yes, Springer spoke highly of your work. The one called Bulkhead has also put in a good word for you. Overhearing your passion for wanting order has sweep away any of my doubts. I trust you to take care of our team."

Panacea smiled, even when he was away, Bulk still found a way to look out for her. She would have to give Bulk an extra tight hug next time she saw him. She’d have to thank Springer later as well. Hearing Ultra Magnus state he trusted her with their team made her fans kick on as her faceplate grew hot. Living up to his expectations was going to be quite the challenge, but she was determined to do her best. "I look forward to helping where I can, sir."

Magnus gave her a nod, “I look forward to seeing what you can do, Doctor.”

He then left her to her thoughts. She was overwhelmed this was certainly an emotional day. Rodimus beamed watching the commander leave, then waited till he was out of sight to speak.

“Majestic huh? That’s one way to leave an impression.” He let out a delighted chuckled has her faceplate turned blue.

“Primus, he probably thinks I have a glitch in my circuits now.” Panacea groaned hiding her faceplate in her servos. “Why did I even say that?”

“You were in awe. It happens to the best of us. I’m sure you’re not the first to give him such compliments.” Rodimus answered, gently patting her back.

“That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. And I have to report to him, I have to look him in the faceplate tomorrow.”

_A few weeks later_

[(Mood music: I'll keep You Safe-Sleeping at Last)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuE8_Fk_uf8)

Panacea sighed going over all the DOAs that had been delivered to her med bay that morning. From cadets, scouts, and even warriors. Her servos shook as she tagged each on by one. Some of them were young, too young to be offline. By the four hundredth her whole body was shaking, a whole battalion dead. Her wings moved downward as she knocked over some of the datapads from one of the counters in frustration letting out a yell. She sank to the floor sobbing; it was too much all too much.

“Doctor?” A familiar voice called.

She didn’t answer, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Magnus looked around noticing the datapads scattered across the floor. Concern rose as it almost looked like there had been a struggle.

“Doctor?” He called again, more urgently stepping closer to the datapads.

Again, she didn’t answer, hoping he’d leave. Trying to silence her sobbing as she heard his pedsteps coming closer. Carefully he picked up the datapads making sure they weren’t broken and set them back on the counter. His optics finally spotted her hiding, now hugging her knees shaking like a frightened protoform. Her optics noticed him and she hid her face in her knees. His brows furrowed in concern as he bent down to her level.

“Doctor, what happened?” He inquired gently.

“Nothing happened, sir.” She stated. “I…just get like this sometimes.”

He was quiet for a moment as he thought over how to handle this. Magnus wondered what Optimus would do, he was far better at these situations. He recalled Optimus sitting with soldiers he found were troubled by things, maybe that’s what he should do. Very carefully he took a seat next to her offering a servo.

“It may not be much, but having something to touch may help.” Magnus said hoping he wasn’t making it worse.

Panacea had wanted nothing more than to be left alone, yet here was her commander sitting with her and offering her comfort. Without thinking she took the servo grasping it tight, breaking into more sobs.

“I wish they would stop using that ‘we don’t call for backup we call for cleanup’ phrase. Putting that mindset into young ones like these is horrid. Makes my job so much harder, the bots I get to know dying so soon. It’s like everything I touch ends up crumbling in to ash in my servos and I can do nothing as they scream for help!”

Magnus pulled her into an embrace. “Shhh. Just focus on me alright?” He placed one of her servos onto his faceplate. “Nothing is crumbling, you are touching me and I’m not turning to ash. You are safe here. Cry as much as you need. I’ll be your shield from these monsters that plague your thoughts.”

Was this the kind of mech her commander was under all that professionalism? It was so gentle and warm, silencing all the chaos. She hoped one day others would be able to see this side of him, for now she was content basking in this kindness.

Magnus was surprised at himself; he hadn’t planned on physical contact of this level. Instinct had gotten the better of him. She was so petite, it was almost endearing. Where all flyers like this he wondered. She felt so fragile against his chassis as if she would break at any moment.

“I…I uh should be fine now Commander.” She stammered pulling away from him.

“Do not hesitate to inform me, should this flare up again. You don’t need to deal with this alone.”

Panacea felt her faceplate grow hot, surprised at his statement. “Y-yes, sir.”

Things were going to have to change with the Wreckers more than he had planned. They were going to have to start calling for backup whether they liked it or not. If this is what their current state does to their medic he grew concerned to what it does to the soldiers that survived.

_Sometime after the Battle of Tagan Heights_

Ultra Magnus grunted as he limped into the medical bay of the base, energon dripping from his wounds. Nurses helped him sit as another left to get Panacea. She placed her servos on her hips seeing his condition and shook her head. "How did you get this damaged sir? Are you trying to get offlined?!"

"Protecting civilians from a few seeker decepticons." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're certainly earning your place as the leader of the Wreckers." Panacea grumbled, beginning to patch up the injured mech. "Protecting those civilians like that, while brave, you're lucky those cons' blows weren't a few inches higher."

Ultra Magnus huffed, "Lecturing your commander, doctor? Are you sure you didn't have Ratchet as your teacher?"

She shook her helm sighing, "I wish he would have been. I like calling him the Optimus of medics with how revered he is amongst what remains of us medics." She gently put a servo onto his faceplate, "As for you Commander, I wish for you to remain online for as long as possible, we need you." She then removed her servo and continued welding his wounds.

He was silent not expecting such tenderness, his optics avoiding her gaze and falling upon some of the others injured in the clinic. "I could easily be replaced should it be necessary."

Panacea rolled her optics looking at him sternly. "True as that may be, they wouldn't be you. With you as the head, our mortality rate has increased. Which, as your lead medic, means a lot more than you probably know." Panacea retorted with a sigh. "We may be in war, but that doesn't mean I want to see friends get offlined, especially you, sir."

"Aside from my rank, I'm no different than any other solider, Doctor. Why do you put me so highly in your mind?" He stated, looking at her inquisitively.

"Panacea. I would prefer you call me Panacea, sir."

He let out a small sigh, this was hardly professional. "As you wish, Panacea. Please answer my question."

She closed her optics as she tried to find the right words. "There are many reasons. For now, I would have to choose how inspiring you are to the Wreckers. We are a stubborn group and you managed to gain respect from quite a few with how you fight."

Inspiring? That had not been the answer he had expected. A phrase he seemed to often think with her 'unexpected.' He was losing track how often she caught him off guard. He noted her moments seem slower today, has she been overworking herself?

"You should be good to go Commander." She stated gently patting his arm.

He gave her a nod and carefully stood, "Thank you." He replied beginning to walk towards the door then turned back towards her, "You should go rest, Panacea, you seem exhausted. I want my medics in peak condition."

Her faceplate turned hot, had it been that obvious? She couldn't help smiling, "Y-yes, sir." she stammered.

"Aww looks like someone likes the Commander." a mech voice teased. "Can't blame you Doctor Pan, he is quite handsome."

Panacea's fans kicked in as she grew more flustered. "Rodimus!! I-it isn't like that. I just wasn't expecting him to notice I was tired."

Rodimus grinned, "Maybe he--"

She pushed an energon pop into his mouth in her panic not wanting to hear any more of his suggestions. "E-enough chatter, you need to focus on recovery."

His brows furrowed in disapproval, but he complied focusing on the treat. Though his smile didn’t fade, it was cute how the commander seemed to make her so easily flustered of late. Part of him wondered what had caused such a change.

"Now at the Commander's request I am going to take a break. I've been needing to get more supplies from Hoist anyway."

~~~~

She transformed into a Cybertronian EMS helicopter as she exited the base. Little did she know a seeker was observing her as she approached the shop.

"Hoist?" Panacea called out, seeing no sign of him outside. She let out a gasp seeing how damaged the inside of the shop looked. Tools, oil cans, and even paint cans were scattered all over the place. Even the walls had blaster damage and the counter had been dented and crushed. 

Looking through the other rooms they appeared the same only the last one had a body that was a bright yellow with hues of blue. "Grapple!!!" She ran over to him scanning for life relieved when he let a groan.

"Easy, Grapple. You lost a lot of energon." She said gently, hoping he won't move a lot. “I have to get you back to base.”

"T-They ...took...him!" He shouted breathlessly grabbing her free servo. "...Save Hoist..."

His eyes flickered out as his grip fell. "N-No. Grapple...you can't...please..."

Her hands turned to defibrillators as she desperately tried to revive him. “Come on Grapple, stay with me! I can’t lose you!” 

His body remained lifeless and turned grey. Her defibrillators turned back into servos as she sobbed onto his corpse. Why did it have to be him? Taking a deep breath to try and keep her composure she went over to the security camera for any clues. Her optics slanted as she noticed a bot all flyers knew too well.

“Starscream.” She snarled. She pressed a button popping out the memory stick for the cameras that day. She loathed it looking over to Grapple, but she would need to report this as calmly as she could.

Panacea sighed using the breathing techniques she had been working with Hoist over encase she had an attack as a way to ground herself. She clicked the comm button on her ear. "Impactor...I... need a groundbridge, clean up, and summon the Commander I have something to report."

[Sure thing…You okay, Pan?]

“…I’ll explain later.”

_Kaon_

Starscream kicked the dark green and orange autobot in annoyance. "Tell me where the Wreckers are hiding, I might let you live if you do. My scouts have informed me you have been sending energon and other supplies somewhere so it must be them."

The autobot grunted in pain, glaring at the lanky bot's faceplate defiantly. "I am not talking to you, you rusty piece of scrap."

Starscream growled at the insult, "When I'm done with you, no one will remember your name."

"Commander!" a seeker called out.

The bot turned to his subordinate, "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I have found his Wrecker contact, sir." The seeker reported.

Hoist grimaced, Pana...forgive me, Grapple and I will cause you more tears.

A wild smirk cut across Starscream's face, "Excellent." He turned to the autobot that laid on the ground, lifting him up ever so slightly. "Poor, poor Hoist, you've outlived your usefulness."

With cruel precision he stabbed the autobot right in the spark; unceremoniously he kicked the corpse away. Then he turned back to the seeker. "Now tell me who is this contact of theirs?"

"A femme medic from the looks of it."

Starscream rubbed his servos together, "Go retrieve her. If we're lucky taking a medic will flush them out wide open. Them and the autobots are quite protective of their medical staff. "

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh. One more thing, bring Breakdown with you. She may be a medic, but she's also a Wrecker don't underestimate. Kill the rest after our target is in our grasp."

He watched his seeker fly and grinned to himself, "Shockwave will have a lot more fun with this soon-to-be prisoner than I. Especially if it fails, then he'll get the blame."

_Wrecker Base_

Another ally dead and the other likely dead too. Ultra Magnus stiffly put a servo on the distressed medic. "There was nothing you could do; he was already on the verge of being one with the Allspark when you arrived."

Panacea shivered, “If only I had gone sooner.”

_Later that night_

Ultra Magnus sighed flopping onto his bed. What a long day it had been, even the report to Optimus felt long. These Wreckers were such servofuls, he hated how infuriating many of them were. He quietly laughed bitterly at Panacea's statement from earlier, them respect _him_? Let alone be inspiring to them, what a joke. He hated jokes. At last he closed his optics about to turn in for the night when an alarm started going off. Followed by a pounding on his door. He opened his optics and let out a frustrated sigh. Now what decided to add itself to his already long day?

He opened the door to be face to face with a mint green and silver femme. She saluted, "Sorry to disturb you, sir. We have intruders!"

A yawn escaped from him, that's just what he needed, possible Decepticons. "Then go find them. Your sniping skills will be best should there be any flyers."

"Yes, sir." she replied running off.

"Of all nights to have intruders." He grumbled, briskly walking down the opposite way Moonracer had gone.

Soon the sound of a fight was heard, his optics widen, that sounds like it's coming form...the med bay! He picked up the pace weapons drawn and busted through the doors only to see the closing of a groundbridge. A few of the injured Wreckers were groaning and on the floor.

"Report, now." He hissed.

Whirl sat up holding his shoulder, "D-Decepticons. T-They took Doctor Pan. We tried to scare them off, but that Breakdown is ruthless. He killed the other medics."

Ultra Magnus's brows furrowed. "What are those Decepticons up to? Let along what do they have to gain in doing this?"

"Us being offline." Whirl replied.

A growl escaped from Ultra Magnus, "I will call for a transfer until we are able to find where they took her."

He stomped away to the communication station. "Optimus, come in, this is Ultra Magnus."

[Optimus is out, this is Ratchet.]

Another sigh escaped from Ultra Magnus, "Ratchet, Decepticons got in earlier, most of our medics are dead. The remaining one has been taken and we have injured. We need to transfer them to your med bay."

[Opening a groundbridge now.]

_Shockwave's lab_

Panacea struggled in her bindings, but to her dismay they didn't budge.

"Highly illogical to fight the bindings." Shockwave stated.

She glared at the one eyed Decepticon. "Well it is illogical to take me. I am no one important."

"Incorrect. You are lead medic, someone needed for survival."

Another glared shot at him, "Only cause that brute killed my staff!"

Shockwave ignored her bringing out a tube, "Enough talk. Your mind will tell me all I need to know.

~~~~

“Wakey, Wakey,” Starscream called poking at her faceplate.

Her green optics meet red optics causing her to groan. "Starscream." She hissed.

He grinned, "Even little twirlers like you know my name, excellent." He cupped a servo on her faceplate, “I wonder how the Wreckers will feel seeing you become a monster? Will they hesitate knowing you’re their precious medic?" Starscream let out a dark chuckle. "Maybe you'll even move the great Ultra Magnus."

Panacea fumed and bit the mech causing him to yelp. "You frameless bot. When I get out of here, I am going to remove your t-cog and then dissect the rest of you part by part and turn you into a toy for protoforms!" She roared.

A startled squeak escaped him, Starscream flinched not expecting such aggression. "W-well you won't have that attitude for long once Shockwave is done with you."

"I prefer his company to a traitorous lowlife like you." She snarled. "I hope Jetfire if the one to offline you.”

"Starscream, leave, you are a distraction to my project." Shockwave stated.

The seeker scoffed flying off glad to get away from the both of them.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Bait. Autobots and Wreckers have habit of playing hero."

She couldn't argue that and she hated it. Both certainly did that often enough, she was sure it was probably a joke of some kind amongst the Decepticons. Panacea mentally sighed, she only knew of a few bots that would want to come after her. Part of her wanted to say her commander cared to that degree too, but she doubted it. She was just a medic after all easily replaceable. There were far more important bots that would be better bait.

"Commander Shockwave, the Autobots have launched the All-Spark into space." A soldier reported.

She swore she saw a hint of irritation in the one-eyed mech. "Lord Megatron will likely target Iacon, head in that direction."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Search and Rescue

Ultra Magnus let out a quit sigh as Ratchet patched up his latest wounds. None of the Decepticons he had interrogated knew of Panacea’s location. He felt like a fool falling for one of Megatron’s traps. His optics looked over to the remains of Hoist they had found or at least what was left of it.

“What am I supposed to tell her? That we never found him?” He huffed, for once he was conflicted about an order. As her friend he wanted to tell her they found Hoist, even if the news was sad. Yet as her commander he knew he had to follow orders and keep her in the dark.

Ratchet frowned and too looked over the mutated corpse that was once Hoist. “Given what Shockwave did…I would have even kept Grapple from knowing.”

“It’s cruel to let her have hope that he could still be alive, when he’s far from it.” He hissed. “I should at least be allowed to say he’s offline. She couldn’t try revenge if she was unaware who did it or what became of him.”

“I am inclined to agree. However, Optimus wants her to have a clear mind when we get her back. From your statements of her health before, it would only cause her more stress would it not?”

Ultra Magnus scowled, Ratchet was right and he hated it. “With how long it’s taking to even find the real her, how do we know Megatron hasn’t convinced her to join his side? He’s purposely delaying us finding her with every clone!”

“Do you really have such little faith in your friend?” Ratchet asked.

“…It’s not a lack of faith, it’s how manipulative Megatron can be.”

These past few weeks and been weary and the lose of Iacon did not help his motive for this war. Keeping hope was most difficult. How does Optimus state so optimistic in all of this chaos? He wondered if he could keep the Wreckers as energized as Optimus did for his team.

~~~~~

Panacea screamed falling to her knees as a wave of pain flew through her. It felt hot like she was burning despite the lack of heat in the room and then it was gone. She panted as tears fell down from the pain alone. How many times had she felt like she had died now? When was this torment going to end? Her green optics looked over hearing the hiss off the door to see Megatron, who towered over her. His optics wild like a cat toying with its food and his grin just as dangerous. He forced her up and cupped her chin to make her look up at him.

"Such a shame they are taking so long to rescue you. Almost seems like they have abandoned you. Why don't you join us? We could always use another medic; I'm sure Knockout would appreciate the more delicate touch of a femme for assist when he needs it."

She admitted she certainly felt abandoned, forgotten even. Panacea could see why this mech was able to rally so many to his side, he was dangerously charismatic when he wanted to be. Part of her wanted to believe him and join. Would all the pain she received these past few weeks stop if she said yes for now? Would she be able to look her so called friends in the optics if she did join the enemy? No. She knew too well she couldn’t.

"With the path you are on it will only lead to your own demise. That is not something I can support, Megatron." She answered.

Megatron's eyebrows furrowed, then a light chuckle escaped from him, "Perhaps you'll change that way of thinking the longer they take to come for you. I'm sure it breaks your spark that Ultra Magnus hasn't come for you."

Her optics widen and quickly looked away from the tyrant, she had almost forgotten that he knew of all her secrets thanks to Shockwave. While she would deny having romantic feelings for her commander, she was fond of him as a friend. It hurt not even Wheeljack or Bulkhead had tried a rescue or any of the Wreckers for that matter. Where they all too busy...was Megatron right did they not actually care?

Megatron grinned seeing her reaction, "Yes, soon you will realize none of them really cared. To them you were nothing more than a barrier from the Allspark’s door. I on the other servo will appreciate your skills far more than they do."

Panacea’s optics went back to the mech noticing just how close he was and smirked. “It certainly is a very tempting offer Lord Megatron.” Her servos caressing the back of his helm, “It would be an honor to serve a strong mech like you.”

Megatron’s brows furrowed suspiciously, but before he could make a move, he felt a sudden shock falling to the floor unconscious.

"If Wheeljack taught me anything, sleight of servo and a few pretty words can work wonders. Who would have thought even you could fall for that.” She mused kicking him slightly. “Though I doubt that will ever work on you again.”

She sat on the knocked-out warlord hearing commotion from the guards and the sound of them hitting the floor. Heavy pedsteps followed by lighter ones echoed in the hall followed by doors being blasted open. Then she heard Sentinel call out the name ‘Optimus’ in joy.

Then a large mech bot came out into the open his colors of red, white, and blue came up to her cell, though Megatron had left the door open. The mech looked at her his optics widened seeing the bot she was used for a makeshift chair.

"You must be Panacea.”

She simply nodded. He made a gesture to one of his companions to free her from her bonds. She stretched her neck and then stood.

“Sentinel Prime does not have long, Optimus Prime, sir. From what I overhead he was damaged severely.”

He frowned and gave a sharp nod as he guided her and some of the other prisoners back to his small group. Ratchet looked the two over confirming Panacea's earlier statement. Sentinel shortly passed after the examination, causing Optimus to take on the title of ‘Optimus Prime, the Last of the Primes.'

"I must cleanse the core. Ultra Magnus, you and your Wreckers need to keep the Decepticons distracted."

Ultra Magnus saluted, "Yes, sir."

Optimus leap into the core's house leaving the Wreckers above ground. Panacea felt her spark swell finally seeing her commander. They met optics and he nodded with no time for words.

“Good to see ya Pan. We’re going to need protection.” Springer stated patting her shoulder.

“Initiating barrier, sir!” Panacea called as the protective field went around him and a few of the nearby Wreckers. “You have 15 minutes with it, I am not at my best here.”

Ultra Magnus’ optics widened he had not recalled her able to do that. He would have to ask about it later.

"Wreckers, wreck and rule!" Springer called out causing the others to cry out in various battle cries.

~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later Optimus emerged looking distraught. "We need to start planning for an exodus from Cybertron immediately."

~~~~~~~~~

Panacea smiled once the Wreckers got back to base. There was so much to take in, she had met the Optimus Prime in the metal. Worked side by side her hero, Ratchet and got reunited with Ultra Magnus. All the doubt Megatron had put into her head melted away through her tears of joy as she thought about everything laying on her bunk. Yet now that happiness was conflicted knowing she now had to help prepare to leave her home.

She sat up and left to go find Ultra Magnus. He was overseeing some of the preparations looking exhausted. Especially since Energon was having to be scavenged. "Commander, if you're not to busy, I would like a word with you."

He handed off one of the datapads over to Springer, who simply nodded watching his commander leave with the medic. Ultra Magnus raised a brow when she led him to the med bay locking the door behind him.

"Lay on the table please." She said gently.

"I thought you wished to talk." He replied.

"I do, but you need to relax, your body is clearly stressed out. I say this as your doctor."

Reluctantly he complied and felt warm oil on his shoulders and back. Her servos massaging his shoulders and neck at first and then to his back. "You're pushing yourself too far Commander."

He grunted as some of the stiffed muscles began to relax. When was the last time he had let himself relax? "What brought this idea on?"

"Ratchet, he said massages help relax patients so I am thinking of adding these to my remedies. What do you think?"

"A-Approved." He stated trying to mentally focus as his body began to relax.

In the silence her thoughts went back to when she was still a prisoner, the main purpose of her wanting to talk with him. Her servos stopped, breaking him out of his relaxed daze. He sat up rolling his shoulders and stretching. His optics growing concern when he saw Panacea's expression.

"Commander...when I was with the enemy...I was terrified." She wrung her servos not meeting his optics. "I am well aware I am just a medic, so I'm not the most important individual."

She continued to fidget sitting next to him. "Selfish I suppose, to want a quick rescue. Especially with how busy I know all of you must have been. Yet, the longer it took, the more doubt crept in. I began to wonder if I was abandoned or forgotten. When I was drowning in that mindset, Megatron offered me to join the Decepticons."

Ultra Magnus' scowled, but continued to listen not wanting to make assumptions. Hoping it wasn’t as he had feared. She let out a shaky sigh. "I refused. With how charismatic he was I was almost convinced, and that's what scares me the most. If you and the others hadn't shown when you did, he might have found a way to convince me to change my mind even if may have been by force."

His optics went to the door now guessing why she had locked it. Had others overheard they might think her a Decepticon sympathizer with how tense things were now.

Magnus placed a servo onto one of hers, "I am glad you were strong enough to resist." His other servo gently tilted her chin making her look in his servos, when she flinched at this, he gently went to one of her cheeks instead. "We need you, so don't you dare say you're not important. Everyone here is, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She replied as a few tears escaped only for his digits to brush them aside.

It was almost dizzying with how hot her faceplate was becoming, for a warrior he had such a gentle touch. It was like he was trying to make sure she was really there. Oh, how truly he was. He had lost count how many clones of her he had watched die. To finally have his friend, his medic, back in the metal was a relief.

[Commander, sorry to interrupt whatever you and the medic were speaking about, but you're not going to believe this.]

Ultra Magnus frowned no rest for the wicked, "What is it?"

[Shockwave has brought Trypticon to life and Optimus needs back up to knock it out of orbit.]

Ultra Magnus and Panacea looked at one another in disbelieve and Panacea sighed. "Why am I not surprised it was Shockwave?"

She gently pushed him towards the door, "You should get going Commander, they need you."

He unlocked the door and left running off to where he was needed. She watched him leave from the doorway unable to hide her smile. Though she was trying to ignore how their closeness from earlier had made her spark race. She couldn't allow herself to start seeing him like that, he was her commander. Yet, part of her ached for that gentle side he showed even if was short lived.

Magnus placed a servo on his chassis once he was out of range, since when did those optics make his spark skip a beat? He shook his helm shooing such thoughts away, he had a battle to focus on.

~~~~

Ultra Magnus huffed and puffed with the Wreckers as the finally got Tryption out orbit crashing to the ground. Then to his Wreckers and Team Prime's dismay it stood and transformed. All of them collectively sighed in frustration as their expressions turned to unamused. It was enormous. Where they even going to be able to beat this thing? The battle raged on till even Optimus was started to get exhausted. To make matters worse Megatron showed with a group of undead bots.

"Fall back to the Ark!" Optimus called out. "I will deal with Megatron."

The Wreckers and the others fell back watching the intense battle between the two. The true Matrix of Leadership vs Dark Spark. Ultra Magnus often wondered how Megatron never grew tired of all this fighting, he had lost count how long they have been going. Let alone how Optimus had the patience to deal with the tyrant's tantrums.

Soon, like most of the time Optimus won launching the Dark Spark into space.

"Get to Iacon!" he ordered.

"Um sir, Swoop and the others have not only disregarded your orders, taken a ship to go rescue Grimlock." a scout reported.

Optimus closed his optics trying to keep his composure. "Given the location it will make it nearly impossible to retrieve them. How unfortunate."

_One week later_

"Metroplex may have bought us time, but that is running out quickly. Soon we will load the last of what we need and can leave." Optimus stated.

Magnus's optics went to Panacea who was happily talking with Ratchet trading knowledge and likely stories of the messes their charges got into. Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder giving him a smile. "Ratchet has been looking for a protege, I hope you don't mind him borrowing some of her time when we're on the Ark."

The younger Autobot returned his smile, "Not at all, he's her hero. I'm sure she'll be elated at such a rare offer."

Optimus's optics went to his friend then the femme in question, and back to Magnus. "It is not wrong to be close to your teammates."

Magnus felt his faceplate heat slightly, "...I just worry what this war is doing to her mental state. Megatron almost swayed her to his side."

A weary frown came to Optimus's faceplate. "Megatron has a talent for diplomacy should it fit within his goals."

"With him defeated, peace will at least finally start to come."

Optimus was silent only frowning harder. Ultra Magnus raised a brow, "You think he's gone for good, sir?"

"No, I doubt that battle will be the last we'll see of him." His optics looked to the rest of the soon to be passengers, "For now let us enjoy what peace we have remaining."

~~~~~~

Panacea's smile brightened upon seeing a familiar green bot. "Bulkhead!" She cried hugging him tightly. "Oh, Bulk head I missed you so. How have you been?"

He chuckled returning the hug. "I'm been alright. Working with Optimus is hard work, but rewarding. What about you? Jackie had made comments about Ultra Magnus and him clashing."

She made a disapproving expression, "Chaos and order do that." Her optics went to Ultra Magnus for a moment seeing he and Optimus looked like they were catching up. Her expression softening. "The Commander isn't as bad as bots give him credit for. Sure, he's strict, but he can be kind too. Plus, he's an amazing fighter."

Another chuckle escaped from Bulk, "Almost sounds like you have a crush on him."

"That's ridiculous, he's my commander. That would be completely unprofessional."

"Pan, I doubt you'd be the first bot to have a crush on their commanding officer nor will you be the last. I'm going to go see if I can find Jackie before we take off." Bulk stated before walking off.

She frowned as she felt her faceplate heat up slightly. Only to intense after seeing Magnus's servo on her shoulder. "Something you need Commander?"

"Yes, no matter what happens between now and boarding the Ark, you will be on it even if I am not. That's an order, doctor."

She scowled, "Yes, sir."

~~~~~~

Just as Optimus predicted Megatron had indeed returned. Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers offered to give Optimus and the others time to escape. Little did Magnus know Panacea had snuck off the Ark in the chaos of bots rushing to the Ark.

Thanks to the unexpected ally in Metroplex, and his sacrifice the Ark was finally able to launch with the Nemesis following right behind. Their fighting amongst each other causing the spacebridge to explode scattering them to the mercy of galaxies unknown.

To the surprised of the Wreckers back up came in the form of a group calling themselves the Dinobots. When the groups finally got some breathing room, it was then Ultra Magnus notice Panacea tending to the wounded.

"Doctor Panacea, you were supposed to be on the Ark." He hissed trying to keep his anger at the disobeyed order civil.

"I was, but then I chose to disregard your order, because it was a stupid order. Even more so when you have no medic." She snapped.

He scowled, "Then as punishment for your insubordination, you are to stay off the field unless it is an emergency."

Her body tensed as her own anger rose. "Yes, sir."

The Dinobots were then examined as well with only a few scratches to tend to. To everyone's surprise they were in fact the missing unit once they reintroduced themselves. Magnus was glad to have some little breathing room between them and the Decepticons for now.

"Let's head back to Iacon to rest."

"Yes, sir!"

To their dismay more Decepticons were at Iacon, with Shockwave in tow. Too worn to drive back Shockwave's forces they were forced to flee and make bases in barren areas. After using many hits and run tactics and learning of Alpha Trion's house arrest, the Wreckers knew what they had to do, rescue him and take down Shockwave's newest tower. Omega Supreme offered to team up with the Wreckers.

While their plan had been mostly successful, it was interrupted by the odd invasion of the Quintessons with their Sharkticons. Unknown to the Wreckers on the other side of the galaxy help came from a most unexpected source, Megatron who had found the Sharkticons Matrix of Leadership freeing the Sharkticons from the Quintessons' hold. Just as quickly as they appeared the Sharkticons disappeared.

In true Wrecker style Rack n' Ruin rigged Shockwave's tower to explode.

_One week later_

Ultra Magnus grimaced seeing Cybertron was only getting worst the longer they stayed. With a heavy spark he looked to the Dinobots and the Wreckers.

"We must leave. All Autobots and Wreckers are to evacuate off of Cybertron with what little of our ships remain." He announced hoping there wouldn't be anyone too stubborn to try and stay with how dangerous the conditions were and would only get worse.

His optics fell to Panacea and hers to him causing his faceplate to heat up ever so slightly. "Doctor, you are to be on my ship."

She smirked, "Is that an order, Commander?"

His faceplate contorted into confusion, how absurd to ask such a thing. "I have grown to know better than to ask you to stay put on a ship."

Panacea couldn't help wanting to tease him. Not regretting one bit that she chose to stay, she got to be with him and the Wreckers. Bots she felt so close with she didn't have a proper word for it. Ultra Magnus was different though, she didn't have a word for it either other than he made her feel content. Just being by his side was enough for her.

He offered her a servo helping her onto the ramp. So gallant. she mused.

"I have never seen anything outside of Cybertron." She stated looking around the ship excitedly. "Though...I certainly wouldn't mind seeing all these new wonders with you. I bet all these galaxies will be fascinating. I should chart down any healing remedies they have, they might come in handy."

This femme has so many ways of surprising him. Those green optics he had come to adore shining with a sparkling's wonder. A gentle smile broke his serious composure at her words.

He then leaned in towards one her audio receptors, "Call me Magnus." he whispered.

"Yes, sir." she squeaked.

As much as he hated jokes, he wasn't above his own method of teasing, if not for just a little payback.

~~~~~

"Dinobots! The last ship is away! Evacuate! Now!" Magnus ordered into the commlink.

[Copy that Ultra Magnus!] Grimlock's voice answered.

As the two finally took to the air Ultra Magnus sighed seeing Swoop take on more than he can handle.

"Fool." He muttered shooting at the Decepticons.

"You're welcome, soldier."

[Ultra Magnus!] Swoop said in surprise.

"Now get to your ship with Grimlock and the others! Nothing stops the convoy!"

[And leave you with no back up? Not a chance!]

"Get out of here! That's an order Swoo-"

The sound of blasters and one of the engines being taking out was deafening.

[Ultra...Magnus...]

The ground came into view as they skid across the ground the ship surprisingly mostly intact. Panacea could see shadows of something huge moving through the wreckage and then darkness.

_ Forged Base _

Panacea came to hearing voices and the feeling of something heavy on her chassis. She saw an odd-looking bot, it looked more beast than bot. 

[Ser-Ket report.]

"Success Master." the one called Ser-Ket stated with delight.

[You have Ultra Magnus?]

"He's ready for re-forging Shockwave. As is his partner. With more Autobots to follow." She pressed her foot just a little harder to make Ultra Magnus groan.

Panacea looked over noticing Shockwave on the screen. If these bots are followers of Shockwave they were in deep scrap.

_ Forged Base Magnus's cell _

"Aw so protective of your commander." Ser-Ket sneered. "You're such a good pet medic."

"Can you not do that thing with your mouth? It's disgusting. " Panacea inquired not looking up from tending to Magnus.

"What do you mean?"

"Talking."

Ser-Ket's face twisted into rage, "You have the nerve to sass me? I am-"

"Not worth my time. Leave." Panacea stated bluntly.

Ser-Ket shook with fury, "Ooo you are lucky Shockwave wants you two as a set!" She huffed storming off.

A quiet chuckle escaped from Magnus, "You have quite the sharp tongue when needed."

"Shhh. You should rest more. " She whispered stroking his helm. "They did quite a number on you. I did what I could."

He sat up despite her insistence, "We don't have to rest. We need to get out or suffer the same fate the Dinobots went through."

Suddenly, flashing lights and a loud alarm started blaring. The sounds of doors opening and excited shouting. In came the Dinobots, Snarl immediately going to their cell's lock.

"Our cell is still locked." Magnus stated disgruntledly.

Grim looked at the two, surprised to see another there. "Don't worry Magnus...all part of the plan. Couldn't lose you in the crowd."

Ultra Magnus gave him as smile, "I had every faith in you, Grimlock. There hasn't been an order you can't follow."

"Snarl the lock..." Grim said looking at his friend.

"On it! I got the code!" Snarl replied.

The cage popped open with a clack. "You two should be free to go."

"Thank you Snarl." Panacea said with a smile.

"Um no problem Ma'am. Happy to help." He stammered, not use to being thanked so politely.

"Do either of you know where Swoop is?" Grim inquired.

Magnus shook his helm, "No, but the 'con running the prison is a devotee of Shockwave called Ser-Ket. Last I saw he was in her clutches."

"Hate to break up the reunion, but we ain't clear yet!" Sludge called out, as enemy bots came charging at them.

Shots blasted off and blades clashed finally clearing their path.

"Get to the roof! If the Prisoners are going there, Swoop might be in too!" Grim shouted running on ahead.

"You two seen Shockwave yet?" Grim asked as they continued their trek up to the roof.

"Negative. Thought there have been whispers his arrival is imminent." Magnus answered. His face turning more serious, "I know what he did to you and the others, Grimlock, but I must warn you. Don't let your rage get the better of you."

"I agree with Magnus, being angry will be falling into Shockwave's trap." Panacea added.

"All I want is Swoop. Whatever-Whoever-I have to scrap to get him I will! We're almost at the roof!"

Finally, they got to the end of the stairs, "Keep your eyes open for Swoop." Grimlock said rushing forward.

"Grimlock wait- the fight's not over yet!"

The group did indeed find Swoop, but thanks to Ser-Ket he now was the enemy. Grimlock demanded a one on one with Ser-Ket much to her delight. Predicon vs Dinobot. With quite a bit of violence he managed to win even if he lost his sense of self for a moment. The fighting had even managed to snap Swoop back to normal. True to their word the other Forged let the group go.

"No bot will be left behind." Magnus stated helping the ex prisoners to start climbing down the cliffside.

Once it was just him and her, he offered to carry her on his back. "Don't think I didn't notice you favoring your left hand."

"Gallant as ever I see." Panacea mused. "You sure you aren't one of those legendary knights reincarnated?"

"...Shush. I need to concentrate on the climb."

She couldn't help letting out a giggle, able to tell from his tone he was actually quite embarrassed.

At last they reached the bottom with the others. Their freedom however was short lived thanks to the arrival of Shockwave and him knocking out the group with an emp.

__

_ At Shockwave's lab, holding cell _

After some bickering in the cell leading to a played-out fight, the guards came in to break them up lowering the barrier. In turn causing them to be overwhelmed and have the prisoners escape.

"You guys go rescue Grim, I'll clear us a path out." Panacea stated.

"And how do you plan to do that all by yourself?" Slug asked

She grinned, "Wrecker style." She charged off knocking over some guards in her alt form. "Wreck and Rule!”

Snarl blinked not expecting someone that acted so gentle to be so aggressive. ".... Your partner is something else."

Magnus only smiled watching her fly off, "Yes, she most certainly is.”

The rest ran off to save Grimlock from Shockwave's clutches. Shockwave himself didn't last very long against the fury of the Dinobots. A hologram of Shockwave suddenly appeared much to their annoyance.

"Most impressive Dinobots." The holo stated.

"Shockwave?!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"Do you think me so foolish that I would allow myself to be destroyed? The lab is only one of many I have across Cybertron. And the body you destroyed is but one of my many avatars carrying out my work at all times. Perhaps one day we'll meet eye to eye... but not today."

Ultra Magnus frowned crossing his arms, of course it wasn't that easy. "I'd expect nothing less from a Decepticon." He grumbled.

"Diino... BBBots... Dinobots. Let's get outta here." Grimlock slurred trying to be able to talk again.

Once they were outside of the room, they noticed quite the war path of destruction Panacea had cause. Yet not a single conscious was to be seen.

"One little medic did all of this?" Slug stated unable to believe his optics.

"Wrecker medic." Swoop stated. "Still most impressive...are those bombs on the walls?"

They finally found her leaning against the wall to the entrance, holding a detonator. "I see you got him in one piece." Her grin was wild, "Dinobots, why don't you do the honors? It will be one less lab to hurt bots."

After getting a good amount of distance boom went the lab, Slug being the one to push the button with glee.

_Iacon_

"We're prepped and ready for departure, Grimlock. With any luck it won't be long until we caught up with the Armada. Optimus will learn soon first hand of all you accomplished." Ultra Magnus stated sounding quite proud of the Dinobots.

Grimlock looked back towards the remains of the city and then back to Magnus. "Won't be there to hear it Magnus, I'm stayin' here."

Magnus frowned, a hint of worry in his tone, "Grimlock, Cybertron is dying. There's nothing left for you here."

"Dying, but not dead. Still some 'bots left to save here, like ones from Shockwave's prison."

"And Shockwave is still out there somewhere. So it ain't just Grimlock stayin' it's all of us."

Ultra Magnus shook his helm, "I've learned better than to argue with Dinobots. The Autobots will hear of your bravery. As for me...I owe you my life. As does Panacea."

Grim shook his head, "Neither of you owe us anything Magnus."

Magnus smiled, "Then it is farewell for now...fellow Autobots."

"Snarl, take care of them. Primus knows the lot of you will get into trouble." Panacea added, following Magnus inside.

The Dinobots watched the ship take off disappearing into the sea of stars.

"Dibs on Sentinel Prime's place." Swoop called out.

"So... want to take bets that Magnus is in love with the medic?" Slug asked with a laugh.

"Unlikely given the Professionalism he likes to show." Snarl stated. "It would be highly unprofessional for such a thing to happen."

"I don't know, you didn't see the way he looked at her."


	3. Flames

([Mood Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN_xpHO2QUA))

As the centuries went on, they weren't any closer to finding the Ark. Only a few traces here and there and most they reunited with ended up scrapped. Panacea had at least taken down any healing remedies and techniques the locals had and were willing to share. She took notice of how worn her dear commander was becoming the longer it was taking to find the Autobots.

"We'll find them eventually Magnus." she said putting a servo onto one his.

He looked to her for a moment and then back to the starry sea, not wanting to admit he was afraid that maybe they wouldn't. His servo gently lacing his digits with hers has his worry rose. If not for the daily log he would have lost track of how long they've been at this. How many times had part of him wanted to give up and find a planet to just be himself with his partner? _Partner_ , a word that had such depth to it yet he found it to be perfect for her.

His spark sometimes wanted it to be more, but he would push down those rising feelings. Each passing year it was becoming more difficult to ignore and keep it platonic. They couldn't be that close, not with the war still going. Not with either of them possibly being offlined. For both their sakes he had to keep his spark distant.

Magnus's thoughts were disrupted by an energon pop in front of his faceplate. "You're starting to run low, eat." she ordered, using her doctor voice.

A weak smile curled his lips, "You should eat too."

Oh, how she had come to adore his rare smiles over these past centuries. She returned his smile showing she had another of the pops in her servo. Both crunched into the nutritious treat looking back to the void sea.

While she was content with his company her spark craved and often demanded for more. It was almost torturous. Much unknowingly like her partner, she too tried to bury it, afraid of ruining what they had. She liked where they were. If only she could put out this flame that was only growing bigger. War was no time for such feelings to come screaming in so loud.

Carefully she pulled away the servo he still held, “Don’t forget we’ll need to find somewhere to refuel and rest soon.”

Suddenly, a beeping came from Iron Will’s commlink. Magnus’s brows furrowed as he quickly began to decipher the encrypted message. His optics widened as it began to play.

  
_"I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here on Earth, we are waiting."_

  
Magnus grinned, finally some confirmation his friend, commander was alive. Primus, he hoped Optimus was still alive by the time he and Panacea would arrive. In his excitement he embraced her, "He lives." He whispered sounding so relieved as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

  
Panacea smiled her spark drumming loudly. She wondered if he could hear it as she tenderly returned his embrace. "He said we, Magni, do you think Ratchet and Bulk are there too?"

"Most likely."

"Then I certainly look forward to seeing this 'Earth'. 'Cons or no 'Cons."

_ Earth, Present Day _

Arcee and Jack skidded to a stop on the road seeing a ship fly overhead and land. She transformed to her biped form aiming her blasters at it as the lift came down, only to relax once the dust cleared. Ultra Magnus was revealed with a mostly white femme bot with dark blue hues next to him. He turned for a moment to offer a servo to his partner to help her off the lift. Panacea had wanted to tease him, but held her tongue seeing a warrior bot nearby. Keep it professional in front of others she told herself.

The blue and pink Autobot smiled, "Jack, I don't think we're gonna need that key card."

The two bots stepped forward the dust and smoke finally clearing fully. "Meet Ultra Magnus."

Arcee spoke up, "No one's see or heard from you since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?"

Magnus stared at her blankly. "Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, military protocol still remains."

The smaller blue and pink hued Autobot straightened, "My apologies, sir."

The dark-haired human raised a confused brow, "Sir?"

Magnus's eyes looked over to Jack and then back to Arcee, "Advise the native lifeform to watch his tone as well."

"What?! Who is this guy?!" Jack stated feeling insulted.

Arcee crouched down to his height and said quietly, "Ultra Magnus was Optimus's key lieutenant in the war on Cybertron. Very by the book, just go with it."

Magnus looked back to Arcee. "As for your broader question, our story is that of all Autobots since the exodus." His eyes went back to Panacea who gently put a hand on his arm. "We wondered the space ways in search of others. Reuniting with some often only to see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons."

Jack eyed the winged femme's motion and then looked at Magnus. He wondered if the subject was hard for the larger Autobot. He then noticed the symbol on her chassis looked different than the Autobots and Decepticons. It was similar to the Autobots symbol, but had a sledge hammer in the center and blue in color.

"Until you detected the Omega beam and followed it here." Arcee interjected.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron that would be an affirmative." He added with a nod.

"We were heading towards here anyway thanks to Optimus's message." Panacea chimed in. "That energy burst certainly prioritized this place even more though."

"Upon our arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded. Our scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closest proximity of our position." Ultra Magnus continued.

"Signals, as in plural?!" Jack cried out.

Magnus was silent unamused. These natives did not seem to respect the chain of command very well.

"...Sir." Jack added.

"Five total." Magnus answered.

"Out of seven." Jack said sounding dejected.

Arcee meet him at level again, "Jack, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded."

~~~~~~~

As they were heading in the direction of Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Jack kept looking at Panacea curious.

"So, who is that bot with Ultra Magnus?" He asked looking at Arcee. "And what does that insignia on her mean? That's not an Autobot insignia."

"Who she is, I am unsure, but I can tell you that insignia is for the Wreckers."

"The Wreckers? But Bulkhead nor Wheeljack have those."

"I can hear you." Panacea stated turning from her seat and standing, "Those two are not technically Wreckers anymore. Bulk joined up with Optimus and Jackie....deserted."

Jack frowned, "Is there something wrong with joining Optimus?"

"No. It’s just a fact. I have nothing against Optimus nor Bulk, that big green lug helped me get the position I have now. As for who I am, I am Panacea, Magnus's partner, lead and only remaining medic of the Wreckers division. "

Arcee's face softened, "Wheeljack said there weren't a lot of you left."

Panacea looked at one of the walls trying not to look at Arcee. "Funny that he cares now. All those millennia of no contact to us Wreckers. He doesn't care about the real Wreckers just because Magni is in charge. Magni works his circuits off being our leader! He may not like all of our methods, but he still cares."

Magnus quietly looked over to Pan keeping his back to the rest to hide his small smile.

Arcee gently placed her servos on Panacea's shoulders "Sounds like you and him need to have a long talk. Optimus often says everyone is capable of change. You don't need to see eye to eye, but maybe you at least help him understand."

__

_ Bulkhead and Wheeljack's location _

Magnus shot at the large beast that was attacking Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The flying beast roared as it gave chase to what dared to attack it. Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran towards Iron Will as Panacea lowered the lift. Iron Will's lift screeched as it skidded across the rocky ground. Both hopped onto it as the beast fired at them a few more times. Wheeljack retaliated with a few final shots as the lift went upward. The beast still following close behind as the ship pulled upwards.

Wheeljack got ready to fight their would-be rescuers then relaxed seeing Jack and Arcee.

"Hey!" Jack called out.

"Jack!" Miko replied.

"Arcee!" Bulk exclaimed.

Miko charged up to him given him a tight hug followed by Bulkhead doing the same to Arcee, much to the duo's dismay of how tight they were.

"Miko, can't breathe." Jack said grunting from the hug.

Miko let go giving him a smile and playfully punched him. "Weakling."

"Thanks for the save." Wheeljack said.

Arcee pointed backwards towards Magnus, "Thank the commander."

Magnus looked over to them, "Soldiers."

"You." Wheeljack said with surprise laced with a hint of malice.

Bulkhead was even more surprised, "Ultra Magnus?!" He placed a servo on his chassis smiling. "It's an honor."

Magnus looked over at him, "It's an honor, Sir." He corrected.

Bulkhead frowned, and Wheeljack scowled. "Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot."

Arcee looked up to him, "Ultra Magnus already had a beat on your signals and ours. Care to tell what exactly is nipping at our tailpipes?"

"We think it's a robot dragon." Miko stated.

Jack looked at the screen seeing its shape, "Or a Cybertronian reptile."

Panacea got up from her seat to get a better look at what exactly was following and shooting at them. She frowned looking at the shape, it looked too similar to those things her and Magnus had come across before, she didn't like the thought of it being one of those one bit.

The beast was still in hot pursuit making Magnus frown seeing how close it was according to the radar. "Brace yourselves!" He warned by for starting to do some dodge maneuvers.

Bulk grabbed the humans, while Arcee took the seat next to Magnus, Panacea however went flying knocking into Wheeljack. He grinned cheekily, "Nice to see you too Panny."

She shot him a glare unable to move much thanks to all the acrobatics, finally after a moment of steady flying she ran up to Magnus's seat using the back of it for support. The creature busted out from the cloud cover shooting of another fire blast. Magnus tried to dodge only for one of the engines to get hit and leaving a smoke trail. Still the mechanical reptile continued its hunt flying off into the clouds again blasting over several fire balls. Then 'dragon' as the human girl put it landed with an audible and heavy thud.

"It's right on top of us." Jack stated.

It crawled to the front of Iron Will letting out a fierce roar as it looking into the window.

"Magni...t-that's got to be a Predacon." Panacea stammered gripping onto the back of the commander's seat tighter. "It's bigger than the forged ones we saw."

Ultra Magnus's eyes widened, at the same realization. The humans on the other hand let out screams of terror. 

His radar suddenly let out little beeps warning him of a canyon and a suggested path. He moved the yoke downward purposely crashing into some of the walls hoping it would knock the enraged creature off of his ship.

The humans cried out and the girl looked like she was going to be sick from all of the rocking the ship was doing. Finally, after some more acrobatics and being upside down, the 'dragon' slammed into a rocky hill and crashed into the chasm below. The group flew off with Iron Will leaving a trail of smoke behind.

_ Iron Will, sometime later _

Wheeljack looked over to Panacea sheepishly. "Panny... So how have you been?"

"Oh, don't you 'Panny' me, Jackie. You're lucky you're hurt." She growled making him sit as she tended to his wounds. "You aft..." she grumbled.

He quietly took it all in knowing her lecture was unavoidable. "I'm sorry I said you weren't a Wrecker. I shouldn't have taken out my issues with the cap out on you."

"Apology accepted. You're still an aft though." She replied handing him an Energon pop from the nearby box. "You'll need one of these, you've lost a bit of energon."

"You have Energon pops?" Arcee asked with surprise.

"Yes. I thought they would make good rations. Magni and I have been using them for such. Would you like one?"

Arcee nodded. Panacea handed her one as well as Bulkhead who took it gladly.

"What's an Energon pop?" Jack asked.

"Similar to your Earth popsicles, only these are highly nutritious for us." Arcee answered. "Medics will sometimes give them out to give us an extra boost of Energon."

"How did you two make these last so long?" Bulkhead asked.

Panacea shyly looked over to Magnus, "Uh sometimes we would split one if one of us was lower than the other."

"Wait...so you have been with the cap up to even now?" Wheeljack asked.

Her optics softened as she looked over to her commander and then back to Wheeljack. "...Yes. Ever since you left, I've been for the most part in his presence. Magni is the best partner I could ask for."

"I seem to recall you were supposed to be on the Ark with us." Bulkhead said with a smirk, "But then you went missing. Didn't think you were the type to disobey a direct order from your commander."

"...I stand by what I said to Magnus that day. It was a stupid order when the Wreckers would have be without a medic." Panacea stated, she looked over to Magnus smiling gently. "Besides he and the Wreckers are my home Cybertron or no Cybertron."

Miko ran up to Panacea, "So you're a Wrecker?! Have you fought any of Megatron's goons personality? What's your weapon? How do you know Bulk and Jackie?"

"Slow down there Miko." Bulk advised, "Pan, Jackie, and I go way back. She's like a little sister to us."

"As for your question about Megatron's officers, I've meet three, fought one. The ones I've meet are Starscream and Shockwave. I have seen some of the others and spoke with Megatron." Her wings twitched slightly as she shivered recalling her exchange.

She sighed resting a servo on her faceplate. "As for the one I fought that would be Breakdown. I lost mind you, I am no heavy hitter like Thunderfists here." She continued gesturing to Bulkhead. "Granted I took down a few Vehicons before he killed my staff and re-injuring Wreckers that were almost out of recovery. I presume I got knocked out by him cause since it went dark."

Panacea smiled sheepishly, "As for my weapons they're not exactly impressive. " She transformed her hands; both becoming defibrillators. Then changed them back to hands. "I have a small barrier too, but like I said I'm not a heavy hitter. I can still kick aft and tailpipes with my legs and fists though."

Miko beamed she loved it when the bots were willing to actually answer her questions. She skipped back to Bulk content for the time being. Panacea in the meantime went back over to towards the front of the ship and stood next to Magnus.

"So, who's our next pick up?"

"Just one more stop, the remaining two are together." Magnus answered.

His face was stern as ever though more hardened then she had seen in a while. She gently placed a servo onto his shoulder, a smile on her lips. "Not use to it being so noisy again?"

He let out a quiet amused sigh, "It's almost comforting having this noise again."

Wheeljack glared at the two, why did it have to be Ultra Magnus to save them. Of all bots, he would have almost preferred it being a 'con.

Miko smiled mischievously looking at Wheeljack resting her chin on her hands as she laid on Bulk's leg. "Looks like someone is jealous."

Wheeljack rolled his servos and scoffed in disgust, "Panny and I aren't like that. I just don't like him -The commander of antifun. I don't understand how Panny could even be partners with him."

Bulkhead sighed, "Jackie, it's not your or my place to judge. She's been with him for several millennia. You only knew him at most a year?"

"So, she's like how Ratchet is to Optimus." Miko interjected.


	4. Doubt

_ The Harbinger  _

Dust filled the air as Iron Will landed, Ratchet and Bumblebee shielding themselves from the clouds of dust. Ratchet looked ecstatic that the ship was one of theirs. Both watched as the lift lowered with Jack, Miko, and the other Autobots in tow.

"Raf!" Miko called out running over to him and giving him a tight hug. He let out a nervous laugh not expecting the hug.

Jack was not too far behind smile, "Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" they high fived and then went into a short hug.

"You're alive." Ratchet said a mix of relief and astonishment once his optics landed on the Autobots. They then moved off the life revealing Ultra Magnus, whom as always was offering a servo to Panacea off the lift.

"Ultra Magnus!" Now that was a bot he certainly wasn't expecting.

"Doctor." Magnus replied giving a nod.

Ratchet crossed his arms seeing Panacea, "So _this_ is where you've been." He sighed shaking his helm with a light chuckle. "I should have known. If you're anything like me or Hoist you stick with who you care for the most."

Panacea weakly smiled, a servo subconsciously clinging to Magnus's arm at the mention of Hoist. “I have been collecting intel on healing remedies while we searched for the others."

Ratchet's servos widen, "Well this certainly makes up for deserting your teacher." He said half teasingly. He gently placed a servo onto her shoulder, "They would both be proud of you for making it this far."

"Thank you Ratchet, coming from you that means a lot." She replied giving him a hug trying to hide some of her tears.

He smiled gently stroking her helm. "There, there. Grapple always did say what he built with you and Hoist was his most beautiful creation."

_ A little later _

Bumblebee posed proudly showing off his new paint job.

"New paint job looks good Bee." Bulk said looking him over.

Arcee placed her servos on her hips, "At least you had something to work with if I reversed my colors, I'd be _pink_."

Panacea frowned slightly looking at herself, her finish and paint were chipped, scratched, and all out worn in several places. Not knowing what to add to the conversation she remained silent, but certainly agreed with Bulk on his option of Bumblebee's paint job. Only having seen him a few times in the past, the black was certainly more appealing. It was awkward, but not horrible, to be around more laid-back bots again.

"The communications link needs further calibration to be completely compatible with Autobot frequencies. The groundbridge however, is fully operational." Ratchet stated

Miko looked at her nails bored, "That would have come in handy when robo dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." she interjected, despite Jack's quite attempts and getting her to hush.

Ratchet and Magnus looked over unamused by the interruption.

"The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" Magnus asked coldly.

Ratchet put up his servos in defense, "No, mostly just Miko." he answered sounding worn from dealing with Miko.

Suddenly an aircraft started coming towards them causing Magnus to instinctively draw his blasters and run to shoot. The other Autobots got in front of him.

"No!" Ratchet called out.

"Don't shoot. " Arcee added.

"It's Fowler, he's with us." Bulk also added quickly.

The aircraft landed scattering dust. Jack and the humans running up to it seeing a woman and a man exit it. Jack smiled as the woman ran up to him giving him a hug and cried a little. She held his face looking relieved

"It's okay, Mom. I'm fine." Jack assured, back away so she could hug Miko and Raf.

"Your families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time." June stated.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee reported.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." Wheeljack stated, gaining him to be lightly hit by Panacea.

Bulk frowned, "So the kid's unaccounted for."

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied. Only Optimus knows where. And Optimus remained behind to destroy the groundbridge to..." Ratchet's face became sorrowful, "to ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

Panacea covered her mouth looking over to Magnus who looked like he was trying to hide his own sorrow at the news. He had hoped so hard Optimus had been alive only to have that crash and burn. What kind of chaos had they missed?

"I watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Agent Fowler stated.

"Not that we could see." June interjected trying to give some hope.

"Even if Prime survived. I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage, from his high and mighty perch at Dark Mount." Agent Fowler retorted.

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime."

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall, but we will need to be smart about it." Magnus stated.

"Woah, who put shoulder pads in command?" Wheeljack sneered earning him a glare from Magnus and Panacea.

" _Temporary_ command." Jack said trying to ease Wheeljack's annoyance.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice." Ratchet stated, "He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."

“And he’s the only one here that likely has had a leadership role.” Panacea added.

"Now unless there is any farther objection, soldier, " Magnus stated eyeing Wheeljack, "Please follow me."

"Aye, aye Captain." Wheeljack said gruffly.

The group went up Iron Will's lift and Magnus pushed a button revealing his weapon cache. "Autobots, take your pick."

A smirk slid across Wheeljack's face, "Now you're speaking my language, sir."

"Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered despite are munitions do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Magnus stated.

"Uncle Sam's military does." Agent Fowler offered. "I just can't let them make a move, " his contorted into frustration, "as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

"Then we must infiltrate Dark Mount in order to nullify its fusion cannons." Magnus Announced.

"Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized groundbridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology." Ratchet explained.

Wheeljack grinned, "Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, Wrecker style."

Panacea beamed at the thought it had been ages since she did anything Wrecker related with Bulk and Jackie.

Magnus on the other glowered, "I couldn't deal with Wrecker Style back on Cybertron and I refuse to deal with it here."

Wheeljack gave a look of defiance only making a disgruntled, "Hm."

For once Panacea was in agreement with Jackie when it came to her commander. She crossed her arms, not standing for such an insult. "Oh really? I seem to recall you having no objects when I went Wrecker style while you and the Dinobots went to rescue Grim." She growled.

"That was a different case, you were being a distraction and clearing a path out." He countered.

"It's still Wrecker style! To think after all this time, you still feel this way about the Wreckers. How childish.” She sighed, “Do you know how hard it was to convince a lot them to give you a chance? How many I had to convince not to blast you? I saw you working so hard cause I thought you cared about us.”

She was seething, feeling her spark break as her body shook with rage. Was it overreacting? Perhaps. But the Wreckers were family and she wouldn’t stand for any insults towards them, commander or not.

"Doctor, get ahold of yourself this is no time for arguing." Magnus warned, trying to keep his own composure.

"You insult the Wreckers and just expect me to stand here like a good bot and be silent?! Megatron was right...you really don't care." She stormed out the Harbinger door.

Magnus's brows raised, knowing she never went to exact detail of what he had said to her. He followed after her transforming to catch up with her alt mode.

“Pana, you know damn well I care!” He called out. “Whatever that tyrant said to you is a lie! Now get down here so we can talk about this properly.”

“You have a horrid way of showing it if you do care about us Wreckers. Which if you forgot includes _me_. I’d rather be in Starscream’s presence than yours right now! Leave me alone and go back to your war meeting!” She hissed.

Before another word could be spoke a white car got in between the two. "Cap, you won’t get anywhere with her in this mood. Let her be for now, she needs to cool off. We need to focus on the plan at hand."

Magnus watched Panacea fly off and sighed. He turned back to the Harbinger with Wheeljack following in tow. Both returning back to bot mode as Magnus coughed attempting to go back to his previous task.

"Now we require a means of thinning Decepticon ranks to even the odds. If we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or surviving it."

_ Cliffsides _

“Awe poor little Twirler, did the autobots finally decide to abandon you?” a deep voice mused.

She turned aiming a swift kick at the tall bot. He let out a chuckle as he dodged and grabbed her foot. He threw her to the ground with easy. “I’m not that stupid.” He said with a grin, placing a heeled foot on her chassis. “Looks like all those stellar cycles in space made you rusty.” He let out a wicked laugh. “Not that you stood a chance against me. I killed Cliffjumper after all.”

“…I don’t even know who that is.” She sighed, looking bored. He was starting to remind her of that talkative Predacon which was not helping her mood.

“…W-well he’s someone important to the autobots.” He stammered.

As he thought of what else to say she grabbed some near by dirt and tossed it into his optics causing him shriek. Taking advantage of this she got out from under his foot and kicked his stomach. “You talk too much.”

“I thought you autobots didn’t fight dirty.” He hissed.

Now it was Panacea’s turn to grin darkly. “Aw did you forget in your old age? I’m a Wrecker!” She transformed flying off.

He growled following after her, “You think you can out fly _me_?” He snarled shooting some of his missiles at her.

She barely dodges one while the other sent her crashing to the ground. He landed then picked her up by the throat. Readying his other servo, “I should rip out your spark for your insolence to me.” He snarled, then a wicked idea came to mind, “Or I can have Shockwave finally turn you into that monster, like he had planned. I wonder if you’ll become as twisted and wild as the old medic did.”

“…Medic…?”

His optics gleamed devilishly,“I forget his name. Now what was it…? Ah, yes.” He chortled, “Hoist.”

Panacea’s optics widened, Starscream tilted his helm keeping his grin, “Aw didn’t any of those autobots tell you? Or were you kept in the dark?”

Her brows furrowed as she glared at him. Another chuckle escaping him, “I see. Soundwave I need a groundbridge tell Lord Megatron we have a guest.”

_ Team Prime _

Using some ding-dong ditch with a groundbridge tactics the Autobots managed to thin out the Decepticons enough to make it easier to sneak in.

"Autobots, lock and load!" Magnus called out as Ratchet readied a groundbridge.

~~~~~~

Wheeljack was having loads of fun tossing grenades at Dark Mount. Finally gaining some of the seekers attention he and Bulk started running out at shooting. Then suddenly the seekers left and the low growl of a familiar beast was heard perturbing them both. They looked at one another and then shot at it as it dove at them. Magnus then came flying in with Iron Will leading the 'dragon' farther up into the sky.

"Ratchet, now!"

A groundbridge was opened catching the creature off guard closing before it could move to escape.

~~~~~~~

"Ultra Magnus to stealth team status report."

[Have a little trouble reaching the objective] Arcee answered the sound of blasters in the background. [Security is tighter than anticipated sir.]

"Keep them occupied." he replied landing the Iron Will on part of the Citadel. He exited his ship coming in firing one of his guns and charging through one of the windows. He quickly cleared the room with ease, only to have his gun shot out his servos by Megatron.

"Ultra Magnus." He mused, "Allow me to venture, you intended to disarm my fusion canons by disabling their power core."

"Indeed, Megatron." Magus answered, bringing out his blasters, "And you are standing in my way!" He let out a battle cry and began charging and blasting at him.

~~~~~

Shockwave in meantime had leaped down to Bulkhead and Wheeljack's position. Without a word he transformed into his tank form blasting at them and hitting them directly. They let grunts as they slammed into the ground.

"Your mission was most illogical." He growled.

~~~~~~~

Magnus and Megatron's battle continued as Magnus was smacked to the ground. Only to counter by getting up and kicking Megatron in the face knocking him back. Megatron let out a growl headbutting Magnus sending him flying and skidding into a wall. He charged at Megatron only to be overpowered and shoved into the wall. A vicious punch to the face sent Magnus to his knees and then onto his chest.

"Ultra Magnus, you are no Optimus Prime."

~~~~~~

Megatron gleefully dragged the Commander by the arm roughly. " I should thank you. I will soon have a new medic among my ranks thanks to you. She'll make a wonderful Decepticon."

"...What did you do to her?" he uttered trying to hide his concern.

The warlord grinned, just the reaction he wanted. "I did nothing." Megatron jeered with a wicked laugh. "You pushed her away all on your own. Such a shame you're an Autobot such actions are worthy to be of my ranks."

"She would never join your ranks willingly!" Magnus growled.

Another laugh escaped the warlord. "On the contrary, I never said she was _willing_. I wonder how you would feel knowing your precious medic will be one of Shockwave's pets soon."

Magnus growled trying to strike him, only to be kicked back down. "How sweet, seems the commander has a spark after all. Don't fret you will be reunited soon; Shockwave insists you two remain a set. I wonder what secrets you'll reveal before your upgrade."

Megatron at last finished dragging the beaten Autobot to the top of the citadel.

Starscream grinned. "All invaders have been taken captive, Master. And there was no sign of Optimus Prime."

"So, tell me Commander, where might your leader be?"

Magnus attempted to crawl away from the tyrant, "I will not ask again." Megatron snarled.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Magnus answered.

"Very well." Megatron unleashed his blade, "Execute our prisoners. And fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights."

Starscream grinned at the very command as Megatron continued his monologue. "It's time to show the known universe that this planet, belongs to Megatron."

"Master, something's coming."

"The predacon?" Megatron wondered.

"Not beasty enough." Starscream replied. "...I know that color scheme. Wait...he can't fly...can he?"

Optimus Prime came into view much to the shock of Starscream and Megatron. He landed and punched Megatron away from Magnus then continuously punching him backward enough to send him flying into and breaking his throne.

Starscream tried to flee only to be punched from behind and sent into the stairs by Ultra Magnus.

Optimus turned seeing Ultra Magnus. "Commander?"

"Sir, you're looking...robust. It is paramount we disable the diffusion canons below."

"Understood." Optimus replied flying off.

"All units Optimus Prime has returned." Magnus announced.


	5. Ashes

Megatron and Starscream awoke shortly after they left. The warlord letting out a roar of rage transforming to go after Optimus.

"Autobots, clear the area!" Magnus ordered, once he was back inside Iron Will.

_ Autobot base _

"Sir, I am honored to relinquished my command of the Autobots to you." Magnus stated.

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus and to Team Prime."

"Okay someone's got to say it. "Miko said going up to Optimus, "Optimus 2.0 is rad! Imagine what forge could do for your body." She said turning to Ratchet who scoffed.

"Is it true that the forge has been drained of its power? The any hope of the Omega Lock being rebuilt is truly been lost."

"I... did what I felt was right." Smokescreen said in defense.

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." Ratchet replied with a smile.

Optimus looked over to Ultra Magnus his eyes looking for something or someone that wasn't there.

"Is something troubling you?" Optimus asked.

"...I thought she would have found a way out with everyone else." Magnus replied looking on edge. "She is always so resourceful."

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Megatron claimed Doctor Panacea has joined their side."

"Pan would never do that!" Miko insisted. "With how loyal she is to the Wreckers she would never side with Buckethead."

Magnus eyed her and nodded. "I am not so inclined to believe everything that tyrant says. Panacea made it perfectly clear centuries ago where her loyalties lie." He looked to one of his servos recalling their conversation that day, his servo clenched. "We need to find Shockwave, before they re-forge her."

Ratchet looked a mixed of surprised and concerned, "Re-forged?! Why didn't you say something sooner? That's unlike you.”

Wheeljack was leaning against one of the walls, "If I had to guess he was going to try and go alone."

"They will be on extra high alert after what we just did at Dark Mount." Arcee stated, "Making it even harder to sneak on The Nemesis."

<They certainly wouldn't except us. Maybe Knockout knows something?> Bumble Bee suggested. <Doctor for a doctor.>

"Ratchet, could we copy the method Starscream used to contact you, for Knockout?" Raf added.

The medic thought for a moment, "Bumble Bee you'll be the bait. We need to play to his ego or he won't be interested."

<Bring it on I'll race him any time!>

Miko dug through some of the boxes Magnus and Panacea had brought it. "We could always use this oil. Might be a good bargaining tool."

"Young Miss, put that back." Magnus said sternly, but with a gentleness to it. "Those are part of Doctor Panacea's medical tools."

Miko eyed him, but put it back. "What's it for?"

"Massages." He answered simply.

"What about offering Knockout a massage if he helps us getting her back? That would play to his vanity." Miko suggested.

"Both could work." Jack said. "The race to get him to us and the prize being an oil massage."

"And if he should win?" Magnus asked.

"I buy him the fanciest car wash package with wax finish." June answered. "That should get him to comply."

"Mom, that's brilliant!"

June looked over to Ratchet, "Now let's make some contact."

_ The Nemesis, Lab _

Knockout frowned as he watched Megatron pry through Panacea's thoughts, seeing if there would be anything new of use. He was all for torturing Autobots, but this felt wrong. He would hate for someone to intrude on his thoughts of Breakdown, just to use that against his dear assistant. Watching this side of Magnus, clearly reserved only for her made Knockout envious and miss Breakdown even more. Everyone else here seem to treat him so horridly then would turn around and want his help when hurt. Breakdown at least was kind and helped him when he couldn't reach areas to buff. Now thanks to that Arachnida, his dearest assistant and friend was gone.

_ Panacea's mind _

Megatron was delighted seeing just how much of a weakness she had become for Ultra Magnus. He let out a chuckle they weren't even aware just how much they were each other's weakness. The sentimental fools.

"Get out. Of my mind." she growled.

"Not until you show me something far more interesting than romantic platitudes. Show me your darkest fears."

"Go put an asteroid up your aft."

"Obey your soon to be master." He hissed lifting her by the throat.

"N-never! Megatron... Your...cause for e-equality has become...just a-as t-tainted as the prime that caused your wrath." She wheezed, earning her throat to be squeezed harder.

"You, impudent brat!" He then slapped her with his free hand only making her hiss out a laugh.

"Don't like the truth? Or is because I sound like your precious Optimus Prime?"

Their bickering stopped as the sounds of fighting began and shapes started to form. Panacea tensed when she saw a visual of all the Wreckers fighting some silhouettes of Decepticons long dead or ones her nightmares brought to life.

Megatron grinned, "I told you before, you can't hide anything here." He then dropped her watching the scene play out. Panacea coughed as she took in air shooting him a glare.

The Wreckers were soon overwhelmed screaming in agony as they slowly fell one by one. A dream Panacea ran onto the scene trying to tend to them only for them to crumble into dust in her servos. The dream copy of her wailed unable to do nothing.

Visions of Grapple and Hoist appeared holding a much younger her were at first laughing and then two crumbled to dust with their screams of torture echoing leaving the young Panacea crying for them asking where they were. Then she too disappeared as the nightmare continued.

More visions came turning to cities filled with laughter and happy chatter all consumed by flames and then ash followed by cries for help and death. Cities Megatron recognized, cities he recalled destroying. In sudden flashes various Autobots appeared including Sentinel Prime all turning to cinders looking towards Megatron as if they sensed him there. One last echo came in the forms of Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Bulk, and Wheeljack the dream copy hugged them only for them to fall apart and like all the rest crumble into nothing.

In the center of piles of dust and ash sat the echo of Panacea on her knees, crying looking at her servos knowing she could do nothing, only muttering "I'm sorry" endlessly.

Megatron was silent, perturbed even. He had expected something simpler like himself or Magnus dying. But this, _this_ was something he couldn't use against his enemies or even use against her for entertainment.

"Knockout, I've had enough of this place."

_ Med bay _

The red medic was speechless as he readied the procedure to awaken Megatron. Knockout knew that nightmare far more than he would be willing to admit. Though his were far bloodier, but to see it portrayed like that it was something else. It had chilled him to the very spark. Unable to do nothing as a medic was sparkbreaking, even for the decepticon doctor.

He was relieved when Megatron came to and seemed to almost run away as if something had disturbed him. Knockout brushed that thought aside, for something to do that to his lord was ridiculous, nothing frightened that bot.

Soundwave walked into the lab causing the red doctor to sigh. He looked at the mech who merely showed there was a high frequency message for him saying 

“Come race me. Winner gets an oil massage and an expensive car wash deal. Meet me here alone.”

Knockout beamed it had certainly been a while since he had a race. He looked over to Soundwave, "Please groundbridge me to the coordinates."

_ Las Vegas Motor Speedway _

"Do you think it worked?" Jack asked.

"It should with Ratchet's and my team work. Let's hope he isn't preoccupied." Raf answered.

A groundbridge opened up with Knockout zooming out in his alt mode. He was not surprised to see Bumblebee at the starting line. Smokescreen, and Arcee being the others.

"Now let's get some rules out of the way." Optimus said, "Race fair and square. Otherwise no prize."

Knockout sighed. " _Fine_. So, what happens to the loser, Big Rig?"

"Loser gets just the oil massage." Miko stated. "5 laps to win."

Magnus sighed this felt like a waste of time when they could have just captured him. Optimus insisted they be honest unlike Starscream had been to them the last time.

All the bots revved their engines loudly and took off once the lights turned green. Arcee was the first to get off the starting line followed intently by Knockout, then Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Bumblebee then pulled into first place as him and Knockout where rim and rim leaving poor Smokescreen in the dust. By lap five Knockout managed to pull ahead from Bumblebee by just a few inches winning by his bumper.

He turned to his bipedal mode offer to shake servos with Bumblebee, something he normally wouldn't do, but he was in a pleasant mood and the race had been fantastic. Bumblebee was less than pleased at losing, but was willing to be a good sport and shake the mech's servo.

"Now where is my prize?" He asked.

"You'll have to answer some questions of ours before be give you what you've earned." Optimus stated.

Knockout sighed, kicking the ground slightly. Once again, he was being used. "I should have known. Fine, I guess I owe you something for giving me some fun that I haven't had in a while."

"Where is Panacea and what are Megatron's plans for her." Magnus asked looming over the bot.

"Probably with Shockwave now. Though likely in one of his labs." Knockout stated. His optics looking the larger bot up and down, a smirk curling his lips.

"Which one?" Optimus empathized gently.

Knockout looked around nervously, seeing Miko jiggle the can of oil. Part of him wanted to retreat and keep his mouth shut. While the other half screamed at him to do it for his finish.

"...I am unaware of the _exact_ location, but his last known location was somewhere hot, I'll give you the coordinates." He confessed. "Now please let me have that massage!"

Ratchet complied to his whining thanks to the intel he provided. Though he was less than gentle with his fellow medic, Knockout didn't seem to mind noting Breakdown use to tend to be rough too. As soon as his massage was done June came down from the stands dressed to the nines. She had been informed how vain he was and figured he wouldn't let her get in if she was dressed in normal clothes.

"Now, Knockout, let's go get you that nice package." She said. "You can drive and I'll give you directions, now keep in mind I have to pay so be polite."

Knockout grinned transforming into his alt mode, opening the door, "Don't worry I'll bring you back. Just this once I'll be nice."

"Him being nice is weird." Miko said, "Are you sure he won't just take off?"

"We will have to take his word and hope he brings June back." Optimus stated.

True to his word he did bring June back, who had seemed to enjoy herself. Not wanting his thoughts of finding all of this refreshing to influence him to stay, he left shortly afterwards.

"Wheeljack we need a groundbridge." Optimus requested.


	6. Prey

_ Shockwave's lab _

Pain, why was she in pain again. She looked down at herself wanting to scream when she saw her servos were now clawed. What had he done to her?! 

Green optics searched around the lab, only the sounds of Shockwave moving and mixing something together in the silence. She was beginning to detest science labs. She watched him out of mere boardroom noting the liquid looked dark red. Just what was he up to?

He turned abruptly with a syringe full of the ruby liquid stabbing it into her. "This should awaken a more beastly mindset, sadly only temporary. You will gain more strength and speed. Will consider it a preview of new beast programing."

It burned as it coursed through her, a rage bubbling up inside. Soon all she could think about was destruction. Much to Shockwave's surprise she broke through her restrains shoving him to the ground and fleeing the lab.

"Hmm Beast formula seems to have side effect of high aggression. May prove troublesome."

_ Autobot base _

Magnus felt anxious, like he was a cadet all over again. Oh, he hated this feeling. Since when did her being absence make him uneasy? It was hardly the first time they had been apart; they were both rather busy when Cybertron’s core was still pure. Yet they both seemed to make time for each other to make sure the other wasn't overworking themselves. He was trying to keep his stern composure, but Optimus could read him like an open book. The lead bot clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to admit you're worried about your partner, old friend." he looked over to Ratchet who was preparing his medical kit, "I've had my own share of scares of late. There was a time we almost lost Ratchet." 

Ratchet grumbled, embarrassed over that incident, "I was a fool then, Optimus."

"Regardless, I still worried." Optimus retorted.

"Hey Ultra Magnus, you should go save your princess if you're that worried!" Miko chimed in. "Maybe you'll earn a kiss."

"That would hardly seem appropriate to one's commander." Magnus retorted.

"A commander she has a huge crush on." She countered. "I bet you like her too."

Ignoring her, he turned toward the medic. "Ratchet, the groundbridge."

He and Ratchet went through the portal leaving a grinning Miko.

"Looked more to me like he just wants his partner back." Smokescreen said, "Who wouldn't in his case?" 

"You mechs just don't pay attention to the little things. " Arcee said rolling her optics, "Did you not notice how uneasy he was? If she's been by his side for these several millennia it would throw him off. It would be like how Ratchet gets when Optimus is gone for too long."

Bulkhead sighed, "I can at least confirm, Pan probably is in love just from how she'd talk about him back on Cybertron. Can't say the same for him, it just might be friendship. Try not to pry too much Miko."

_ Shockwave's Lab _

She had been entertaining herself with vehicons for the past hour or so. Their energon was such a pretty color on her claws. Panacea continued to stalk through the halls viciously taking down any Vehicons that dared to get in her way. She gave chase when one dare to run away after seeing their companions slashed. Their optics widened seeing a pair of autobots enter through a groundbridge. They ran to them hoping they could do something.

"Save me! I don't want be offlined by that mad bot!" They cried hiding behind one them.

She pursed her prey with a mad glee, energon covering her body like a fresh coat of paint. Her head tilted seeing the two mechs before her, they looked familiar. A wild grin cut across her energon smeared face, with more energon dripping from her newly clawed servos. Her red optics looking at the shaking Vehicon hungerly.

"Panacea...?" Magnus said. 

Ruby optics snapped over to the larger of the bots. He gently extended out his servo to her a small smile on his lips. He hoped he could reach some form of the real her. Ratchet kept his guard up while Magnus had his other hand ready to blast if necessary. 

His gesture felt familiar to her, safe, comforting compelling her to take it without a thought. The rage subsided causing her to lean into him as the crash from the drug zapped her strength. Her optics finally returning to their green hue.

"Magnus...?" she breathed taking the touch of him in. "You came for me."

"Take it easy Panacea, focus on resting first. Though if you don't mind I will need an energon sample of whatever drug they put in you." Ratchet stated.

"T-that's fine, do whatever you need. I trust you." She replied weakly as he took the sample.

After Ratchet finished Magnus tenderly picked Panacea up, "You won't be able to walk in your condition." He said firmly giving her no room to argue.

She smiled leaning against his chassis, "Forever the quixotic knight."

"Hush." he huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment only resulting in her being thrown into a fit of weak giggles. His frown only turning more stern as his embarrassment grew.

Ratchet eyed Magnus curiously, he had certainly never seen Ultra Magnus be this gentle before. A tiny smile coming to his lips, he was happy someone was able to make him like this, no matter the depth of it.

"Optimus, we got her. Please send us a groundbridge." Ratchet reported.

~~~~ 

Shockwave wandered into the area shortly after they left, noting of the chaos just one dosage of his drug had done. "May prove useful, if able to control. Or perfect for the pawns. A shame the subject escaped, will need to finish the reforging next time."

_ Autobot base _

"Sweet! you saved your princess!" Miko exclaimed. Magnus only scoffed laying the weakened medic on the table so Ratchet could properly examine her.

Panacea gave a weak laugh, "Oh, Miko, I am hardly such a thing. Though Magni is quite knightley."

Magnus scoffed muttering something about paperwork to fill out and leaving for his bunk. Panacea only giggling. Miko raised a brow, "Is that a nickname for him?"

"I guess you could say that. He always gets so frazzled when I mention it. It's adorable really. Always doing that or telling me to hush often muttering it suits Optimus more than him." She answered smiling cheekily. "Though I always felt Optimis felt more 'kingly' when it comes to those descriptions."

"You guys know what knights are, but not dragons?"

"Miko, please wait for your questions, I need to examine her." Ratchet stated sternly.

The human teen pouted and left to go sit on the couch with Jack and Raf.

Ratchet scanned Panacea relieved she that there had been no permanent damage from the drug. "So are you aware what this drug of Shockwave's was suppose to do?"

She frowned looking at her now clawed servos, "Make me a beast, mentally. More strength and speed. Judging from my servos I presume it made me quite aggressive. He said it would wear off, but I don't remember anything I did during that haze."

"Given how terrified the vehicon you were 'hunting' was, I would presume it would confirm your thoughts. We didn't see you do anything other than look dangerous. Ultra Magnus seemed to bring you out of it, or he was lucky and it wore off at the right time."

"I don't know whether to be ashamed or amused that I am probably the nightmare of a few Vehicons."

Wheeljack put an arm around her, "You should be proud. Not many can say they are a Decepticons nightmare." He then handed her a rag to wipe off the energon. "Here, you should at least wipe of their energon."

"Unfortunately the reforging of your servos can't be fixed, at least not with the materials I have here." Ratchet stated frowning.

"It's okay Ratchet. I didn't expect anyone to be able to fix them." She sighed looking at them attempting to transform them. To her relief they still turned into defibrillators. Perhaps Shockwave found it logical to keep her standard tools. 

Optimus then went over to the table, "Once you have recovered your strength, you will have to get an Earth alt mode, our natural modes do not fit in well here."


	7. Predacons

Shortly a little after an EMS helicopter landed, readied to be scanned. Just as quickly as it was scanned, Panacea transformed into her alt mode and then back to bipedal with now a with visor appearing over her eyes.

"Oh, perfect timing Boss bot 2." Miko said gesturing over to the new Panacea, "Meet Panacea 2.0"

Panacea smiled shyly it was nice having a newer looking finish. A smile pulled at his lips as he looked at her. He leaned in towards her audio receptors saying low enough for only her to hear. "The visor suits you, my dear partner. You should rest some more, don't overdo it." Then he pulled away beginning to walk towards the groundbridge with Wheeljack.

Her faceplate went hot, her spark beating so loud she was sure everyone else could hear it. _Primus_ dear _partner, that was certainly new._ She thought

He turned back towards her his stern face back, "While I am... relieved, you are unharmed, don't think you're not going unpunished for defining orders."

Optimus went to counter when Ultra Magnus gave him a look, "Sir, while I respect your line of command, please respect that Panacea is still under my charge, sir."

Then the two left to recover what they could from the remains of the base.

"So, what do you think your punishment will be?" Miko said with a teasing tone. "Sent to your bunk without energon?"

Panacea rolled her optics, "Knowing him, probably stay off of the field unless it is an emergency."

"That's it? He seems the type that would give harsh punishments."

The medic sat down under the railing the human was on still feeling slightly worn out. "I don't usually go against him _that_ much, so it is probably the only thing he can think of."

"But I thought Wreckers were supposed to be chaotic things that could kick butt."

A sigh escaped Panacea, "Primus, what nonsense has Jackie been feeding you? We're a special operations team that goes in where no other bots will. Bravery is a must, knowing how to fight of course, and be willing to _die_." Sorrow in her tone she continued her servos turning into a fist. "The mortality rate was so low I was losing bots more than I was saving. All because of that stupid phrase."

Ratchet turned towards the conversation, "That's one of the reasons Optimus wanted the group to have someone put some discipline into them."

"Magnus is certainly perfect for that job. I thanked them both every day for helping the mortality rate rise. The Wreckers Jackie talks about all the time, that version of them hasn't existed in several millennia, ever since he left really."

Miko frowned, no wonder Magnus and him butted heads. "What about Wrecker style?"

"That was always rather destructive, mostly results in something exploding. Magnus never really did care for it that much, despite how fun it can be. Which I don't really blame him given how some of the Wreckers weren't exactly the most careful where bombs were places." Panacea chuckled recalling a few of those instances. "Now my little scholar, let me rest and I'll answer any other Wrecker questions, that Bulk can't answer, you have later."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, nodding off.

~~~~~

Green optics opened to hearing muffled yelling and the impact of something hitting the wall above hard. She sighed noticing it was Wheeljack and Magnus at it again. Magnus not helping by attacking the Wrecker ways again. She stretched and stood feeling better after her nap. Walking towards the group she overheard Ratchet say that Optimus was investigating some recent Decepticon activity and hoped it was an Energon mine.

"How rad would it be if you guys all had jetpacks like Optimus." Miko commented looked content.

"...Quite rad, Miko." Ratchet stated, "But the forge has been depleted of its power to do that."

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings." Bulk commented.

Panacea looked over to Magnus. Placing a servo on his arm. "Perhaps you should ease up on Wheeljack and the whole anti-Wrecker talk, sir? Are you still upset at him deserting?"

He sighed, "He relies on old Wrecker methods like a crutch, instead of his own skills. His attitude towards me does not help either."

"Then perchance you need to find some common ground. That might get through to his thick helm. Cause I'm going to be frank; you two fighting isn't doing anyone good. It makes both of you look like afts."

Suddenly a blue, gold, and white car came speeding in skidding to a stop.

"Smokescreen?" Arcee inquired.

He transformed, "Aw, what gave me away?"

Arcee gave him a weak smile.

"Come on, robots in disguise, right?"

Magnus stepped over to Smokescreen, "Where have you been soldier?"

"Scanning new warpaint. Thought it would be proactive to follow Optimus's lead and Bumblebee's."

The commander was not impressed, "Now you can stack those empty cubes."

"Yes, sir." Smokescreen turned muttering, "I was nearly a prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie."

"What was that about a prime?" Ratchet asked, sounding intrigued.

"Uh... _time_! Time to stop acting like a rookie." Smokescreen replied quickly.

Acree watched him concerned, "Smokescreen was the only one who went back. If it weren't for him, Optimus might not be with us today."

"Arcee, we were on the strictest of orders. The three of you had your human partners to protect. We are fortunate that Smokescreen is inexperienced enough not to follow protocel."

~~~~

Optimus soon returned carrying an oddly shaped skull.

"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but I did uncover this." He answered, placing the skull onto the table.

"It cannot be," Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Be what?" Jack asked.

"The ancient remains of a predacon." Optimus answered.

"Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet. Its presence reveals all too much of the predacon that Megatron recently sent in pressure of us." Ratchet stated.

"You mean that Dragonbot we put on ice?" Miko asked.

"Except that predacons have been extinct since well..."

"Since before most life began on Cybertron." Smokescreen added.

"They're like Earth's dinosaurs." Raf commented.

"Which means you guys running into one would be like us meeting a t-rex." Jack chimed in.

"So, then what were Dinobots?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead brushed the question off, "Completely different."

"Shockwave reforging autobots by force." Panacea stated, " They're rough around the edges, but they're a good bunch of mechs. Saved Magni's and my afts back on Cybertron."

Magnus nodded, "They're still Autobots. We would have taken them with us, but they bravely chose to stay on Cybertron. Hoping to rescue anyone else Shockwave's cult captured and to deal with Shockwave as a whole."

Panacea laughed, "Not like you were going to argue with them. You learned that the hard way."

He crossed his arms, "True."

Wheeljack looked over at the two curious. Sounded like quite an adventure.

Ratchet coughed, "With Megatron's seemly new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks..."

Panacea shivered, Primus she hated Shockwave, more so have what happened recently.

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find." Optimus added.

"And now Megatron's looking to clone another." Magnus interjected.

"What makes you makes you think Buckethead would stop at just one?" Wheeljack also added.

"It's certainly not his first Wheeljack. Panacea and I saw two others when we were captured by The Forged." Magnus replied.

'We could have beast wars on our hands." Bulk stated grimly.

"And if Shockwave requires only a single strand of CNA which to clone a beast..."

"He already possesses what he needs to engender this one. Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow, Predacons went extinct on _Cybertron_. So, what would their bones be doing here?" Smokescreen said concerningly.

Ratchet brought up some of their historical references for the humans' sakes. The three frowned looking curious.

"But those are metal versions of creatures from our greek mythology and medieval literature." Jack stated, quite surprised at the similarities.

"Not, dinosaurs." Raf added.

"It would stand to reason that predacons did walk on this earth in ancient times. As the seem to be the bases of much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked." Optims stated.

Soon the humans were asleep and Magnus was typing away at one of the monitors. Panacea brought him an energon pop, "You're overworking again, sir." She said hugging him from behind.

"Attentive as always." He whispered with a smile. "What brought on the hug?"

"Many reasons. Worry for your health, touch starved...I could go on for a while to why I would want to hug my favorite bot." She said smiling cheekily.

He could feel his faceplate heat and grow even hotter as he turned to her. Her optics reflecting the moonlight making his spark race. One of his servos gently caressing her cheek, "The moonlight makes you quite fetching."

"Prime!" Fowler called out, making the two bots separate in a panic.

"Satellite surveillance have detected two signs of Decepticon activity. One near an oil fill outside of El Paso, the other near the Bluffs in Scotland." Fowler reported.

His loud report, however woke the teenage humans.

"Don't forget to pack your kilts."

"Then we must divide our resources." Optimus began turning towards Ultra Magnus, "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluff."

"Yes, Optimus." He replied looking towards Bulk and Wheeljack, who had noticed Panacea trying to hide a shy smile, while being behind her commander. Only for her to look away from them as her 'shield' walked over to Optimus.

"Uh...what's a kilt?" Magnus asked baffled.

Optimus looked over to Fowler and then to Magnus leaning in, "Agent Fowler can be at times oblique. I simply find it best to nod and mobilize."

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Panacea, let's roll."

Wheeljack let out a disgruntled grunt.

"M-Me, sir?" Panacea asked.

"You're a Wrecker still last I checked."

"Uh...right."

Magnus's optics then went to the dulled forge, "Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the forge. "

"This is no time to stand on ceremony."

Magnus picked it up, "I would be honored to give this some practical use."

Panacea was beyond excited; it had been a while since she had seen her commander in action. Wheeljack grinned up able to help himself leaned into her audio receptor, "So Panny, what were you and the cap doing earlier? You both looked like a sparkling that got caught in the energon stick jar."

She avoided his gaze, "I don't have to tell you anything Jackie."

"Hmm that makes it all the more like you two were being naughty."

"Jackie! Primus, we were doing nothing like that of the sort."

He sighed, "A shame, he is overdue to break the rules for once."

Panacea rolled her optics, "And you're overdue to have some class for once. I bet you two have more in common than you give each other credit for. As I said to Magni the way you two argue makes you both afts and I'm tired of being stuck in the middle."

"Ugh someone finally said it." Bulk said relieved someone was on the same level. "Thank you Pan."

She sighed putting her faceplate into her servo, "This is going to be a long mission. Let's hope they can at least get along long enough to complete it."


	8. Rocky Road

Iron Will landed in a grassy field the lift going down immediately.

"All right beast hunters, according to our intel the Decepticons should be excavating predacon bones directly beneath us." Magnus informed them.

"On it Chief." Wheeljack said running off slightly ahead.

"Does Wheeljack not comprehend the chain of command?" Magnus huffed. "I didn't authorize for him to advance without proper cover."

"And so, it begins." Panacea muttered.

"I'm sure Jackie is just trying to prove himself now that you and him are serving together again, sir." Bulkhead said trying to cover for Jackie only for it to be ruined by him jumping down shouting 'yee haw.'

The three of them stared unamused towards where Wheeljack had jumped. Magnus scowled.

"And there he goes...making it worse." Panacea grumbled chuckling bitterly. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Bulkhead tried following after Wheeljack making rocks hit the white bot. "Jackie, wait up, Ultra Magnus wants us..."

"Blah Blah blah."

Bulkhead shushed him as a vehicon came outside of the mine. Magnus and Panacea watched silently from above shaking their heads. He switched to his blaster only for the other two to alert the guard and Wheeljack leaping at him with his swords drawn. He landed with ease decapitating the guard.

Bulkhead chuckled, while Wheeljack looked up mock saluting Magnus with one of his swords. The medic glared at him, "Primis, when did he get this cheeky? What is he a teenager?" She whispered.

To Wheeljack's misfortunate he caught the attention of several guards who began blasting at him. Bulkhead leaped down to assist first. Finished off by Magnus coming in with a few blasts and then his hammer. And with some teamwork he and the other to finished him off. She smiled leaping from the cliff side and alt-moding to get down faster.

" _That's_ why you wait for cover." Magnus scolded.

"You boys are such show offs. Can't say I didn't enjoy the show though." She said grinning. Maybe this was going to be more fun than she thought.

Suddenly there was a knocking on Wheeljack's chassis. "Ah, bolts." He said opening up his chassis, A hand popped out revealing Miko gasping for air. The remaining three certainly looked surprised. Wheeljack went to go put her on a rock as she wheezed for air. "Forgot you were in there kid."

"At least I didn't heave on any floor mats this time." She replied, though she looked like she was going to get sick regardless.

Panacea gave Miko a scan over shooting Wheeljack a look then continued looking over Miko. "Thankfully you are unharmed." She stood putting her servos on her hips.

"And what could have possible completed you to bring the native?!" Her and Magnus said in unison.

Wheeljack rolled his optics thinking about how she just simply asked and he agreed. Miko couldn't help giggling not expecting Pan and Magnus to be that in sync.

"Are your circuits impaired soldier? Cause I could have the good doctor look you over if they are." Magnus growled.

"Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one. I assumed he meant all of them."

Panacea looked at him in disbelief, "Oh how deep the hole you have dug yourself into is becoming."

"Are you mocking your commanding officer?"

"I wouldn't think of it, sir." Wheeljack stated, though his face said otherwise. "The kid's a full-blown Wrecker. Isn't that right Bulkhead?"

"Well..."

"She may be small, but she saved my tailpipe. Snuffed an insecticon all on her own." Wheeljack added.

"Outside standard protocol no doubt." Magnus stated.

"The point is I can handle myself, sir." Miko retorted.

"Miko has been through worst." he gestured to the dead vehicons, "And we've drawn out the enemy and cleared passage."

~~~~~

"Is this it?" Miko asked picking up something off the ground.

"No, that is a rock." Magnus said softly.

"Don't mind him Miko, he gets like this during missions. Likes to stay focused." Panacea assured. "You should keep the rock if you think it looks neat."

Bulkhead smiled, "Just like old times, huh Jackie?"

"Except back then I didn't need permission to pick my partners." Wheeljack huffed.

"Come on, we're all on the same team. Yay Beast hunters, right?" Bulk said trying to cheer Wheeljack up.

"During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth. All I could think about was getting our band of brothers back together, but this isn't the lineup I had in mind."

He shot a glare towards Magnus.

"...You did the smart thing Bulk, leaving the Wreckers when you did. While we were still bringing our 'A' game. Before the rust set in."

The medic shot him a glare, "You should appreciate your teammates more regardless of who they are. Magni is strong, even if you don't like him. He works his circuits off even for ungrateful bots like you! Maybe you should have stayed in space, clearly your spark is cold enough."

"Pan, you didn't need to go that far. You and I both know Jackie isn't coldsparked!"

"With how he treats my partner, who actually does give a frag about him despite not seeing eye to eye, he's no different than Starscream."

Wheeljack frowned, "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Someone who talks a big game, but once things start going a way they don't want they run away."

She jogged off to catch up to Magnus, leaving a shocked Wheeljack. "Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?"

"Maybe cause you're kinda being a jerk?" Miko offered.

Wheeljack walked off ahead leaving Bulk and Miko behind. "So... I thought Wheeljack was the one that left the Wreckers."

"Jackie basically deserted once the Wreckers fell under Ultra Magnus's command. I transferred out before that, to join up with Optimus in the Battle of Thunderhead Pass. Sometimes I feel like Jackie feels I deserted him. "

"You don't wanna be the one to break up the band Bulk."

Bulk let out a heavy sigh, "It probably doesn't help his mood that Pan is taking Magnus's side so often. Though she does have a point this time around, even if some of what she said was harsher than she needed to be."

The ground suddenly shook causing Miko to fall over only to be caught by Bulk, immediately alerting the other three.

"What was that?" Bulk asked.

The group looked over hearing stomping.

"...Whatever it is, it's _big_." Wheeljack stated.

The stomping then progressed faster, "And it's coming in fast."

Magnus's optics glared towards the entrance as the predacon from before came into view. "The Predacon...let's roll."

Everyone went into their alt forms fleeing from the predacon. Miko stuck her head out of Bulk's window, "It's back?!"

Panacea quickly switched back to fit through the smaller entrance and just as swiftly changing back as they got to another opening. One of the few times she regretted being a flyer those sharp turns sucked.

"That rock won't hold it forever." Magnus said, "We need to contact base and request reinforcements."

"Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack retorted.

If looks could kill that would be Panacea glaring at Wheeljack. She loathed that phrase of his to the pit and back. Bulk looked at him in shock.

"W-what Jackie means is we can't get a comm like signal this far underground."

Magnus looked at Wheeljack who only crossed his arms. He knew better, well aware of that phrase. Let alone how much it stressed out his medic back in the day. How often had he found her hiding in the med bay corner in tears blaming herself for their deaths, screaming why didn't the call for backup.

He went over to Panacea placing an arm around her trying to erase any haunting echoes that were coming to her mind. "I am no fool Bulkhead; I knew what he meant. And Wreckers do call for backup while I'm in charge. Once I saw what that mindset does to our medic, I refused to let it continue."

Wheeljack looked over to Panacea, "Why didn't you tell me you were having issues then?"

"Because you weren't there. Magnus was." She said coolly. She was so tired of both of their treatment of each other, but even more tired with how Wheeljack, to her view point, seemed to purposely be going out of his way to anger the commander. "Magnus has done a lot for me Jackie...I hate that you pick on him the way you do."

He had wanted things to be like how they were back then so badly, but he was realizing that maybe he was being blinded by the past. This was far from what he wanted when reuniting with her and Bulk. Maybe he needed to leave again. he couldn't stand the thought of being around Magnus for very long, lest he start to get rusty and soft like Bulk and Panny were.

Bulkhead in the meantime time took Miko to a safer area, "Miko, I have to get you out of here. Gonna need you to climb."

"No way, I wanna help!"

"And you will, your mission, reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime." Magnus directed.

"Yes, sir." Miko said with a salute and began to climb.

Suddenly they heard the predacon again. "Not sure I like that sound of that." Wheeljack said, nervously.

"So...uh."

"We make our stand." Magnus stated, "Here and now."

They each readied themselves for the Predacon.

~~~~~~

The Predacon entered searching for its prey. It cocked his head only seeing Magnus, he recalled there being more. It roared as Magnus got in a threatening position. The beast started to charge only to be smacked aside by Magnus's hammer.

"Open fire!" He ordered.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead came out of their hiding areas firing at the beast. Panacea firing from above with a borrowed gun using her new claws to hang from the cave's top. The Predacon whipped its tail at Bulkhead skidding across his stomach sending off sparks. Wheeljack and Bulk continued to shoot at it. Magnus charged in smacking it right in its shoulder cause it to cry out and hiss. It launched its tail at them only for it to be caught by Bulk.

"No, you don't." He grunted.

Poor Bulk was then whipped around and tossed into the air smacking into Magnus who let out a grunt, the force of them both causing them to hit a wall. Magnus being unconscious.

"Bulk! Magnus!" Panacea cried out.

"Panny, stay up there!" Wheeljack stated shooting at the beast, "Hey hot head!"

He tossed a grenade as the creature opened its mouth to fire, only to his surprise the creature smacked the grenade away with its tail. Causing the bomb to bounce around several times before hitting far away from its target.

"Ah, scrap."

The walls came crashing down and as the smoke cleared the beast broke out of the pile roaring. Panacea barely holding on above, cursing that her claws were stuck in the rock. She prayed the creature didn't see her as it looked around, she certainly couldn't take it on alone. Something then managed to catch its eyes amongst the rubble, taking whatever, it was leaving Panacea be.

Soon the other three emerged from the rubble as well grunting.

"Well...that didn't do exactly as planned." Wheeljack stated.

"That's because any first cycle cadette knows not to let off a grenade in a confined space." Magnus scolded.

"Even if I planned for the confined space to be the belly of the beast?"

"Uh sir."

"Your actions continue to be one step removed to getting us all scrapped."

"With all due respect sir, the predacon is loose, and Miko is out there all alone." Bulk stated running off.

"Permission to provide cover, sir?" Wheeljack asked his sass causing another frown from the commander.

"Magnus..." Panacea whined, causing him to look up, "a little help would be most appreciated."

He let out a soft amused chuckle, "Stuck?"

"No," she denied with a pout, "I'm just afraid to move with how little of rock is left!" She huffed.

He shook his head and offered out his arms to catch her just in time as the rock crumbled releasing her stuck claws. "I thought you said you weren't stuck." He mused, setting her down.

"...Hush." She retorted.

"This is why I've told you to practice with your new servos." He said gently.

The three continued forward following after Bulk. Once they reached the surface the four of them stared in awe as Miko, in some time of armor was kicking Decepticon butt.

"Who's wrecking who now?!" She jeered.

"Miko?" Bulk said still in shock.

"Perhaps you weren't wrong about the human after all." Magnus said, impressed.

"You do know I vanquished Cliffjumper don't you?" Starscream boasted.

"Big whoop. I snuffed Hardshell." Miko countered.

Seeing the four bots coming behind Miko Starscream retreated much to Miko's dismay.

"They got away with the bone." She said annoyed.

"Hey, you brought your A game kid, like a true Wrecker." Wheeljack assured, affectionately tapping the armor Miko occupied. He looked at Bulk and smiled. "I want to remember us just like this." his smile faded and shot a glare at Magnus. "Before the rust sets in."

Panacea crossed her arms, "Aft."

"What? Where's Wheeljack going?" Miko inquired.

Bulk frowned, "Solo."

"Again?!"

"Jackie just broke up the band."

"Let him leave then." Panacea said, "He hasn't changed since he left the Wreckers the first time. If anything, he's worse."

"You were there?" Miko asked.

"I was seeing him off that day he wanted me to come with I said no. We argued when I mentioned I wanted a little order for our group. Too many were dying, which is hard as a medic. He didn't see it that way far too focused on the fact the Wreckers were changing." She sighed hugging her arms. "Magnus intervened before it got too heated, saying Jackie should respect my decision to stay."

Miko frowned, "So he runs away from his problems."

"Very astute of you." Magnus stated. "Let us head back to base."

Wheeljack had been in quite a foul mood at his return only to be pulled on a mission right away, much to his disgruntlement. Taking out a few Vehicons did help him slightly feel better, but then that died down once he and Arcee entered the cave.

"You're awfully quiet, Wheeljack." Arcee noted.

"I've never been one for chitchat."

Arcee frowned, "Why do you pretend?" Her servos slanting angrily, "If you wanted to roll alone, you would have hit the open road today. But you didn't, you called for a bridge back to base."

"Hey, don't assume you know me."

She turned towards him, "I'm not assuming. Now, care to chit chat about what happened out there?"

_ Iron Will _

"So how did you and Pan first meet, Bossbot 2?" Miko asked sitting near the yoke.

"Officially, the day Wheeljack deserted. I was aware of her for some time before then due to other Wreckers suggesting she be the lead medic since at the time they lacked one." He let out a sigh, "I observed her in her element, passionate as she was, I still had my doubts given how Wreckers stereotypically behaved. Those were drowned out quite easily when I had overheard the disagreement between her and Wheeljack. The fact she put being a medic above all else sealed my thoughts on her deserving the promotion."

Miko smiled, "So how'd she get from being lead medic, to your partner?"

He was quiet thinking over how to word his answer. "Her willingness to stay despite my orders, we were rarely apart after that day. I didn't have a word for what she was then, until we got captured by The Forged, they insistently called her my partner and it just stuck."

He looked down at her, "Is there a reason you are asking me about Panacea so much?" He asked in return.

"Curiosity and I was hoping you'd say she was your girlfriend or something."

He raised a brow, "A femme that is a friend, is one way I would describe her. I thought that would have been obvious."

Miko let out a laugh, "I forgot, aliens might take that literally. Um it's an Earth way of saying she's your lover."

The commander was silent with that definition. Him and Panacea as lovers? He felt his faceplate heat up and his spark start to dance at the thought. "We...are not..." He stammered, "Having a Conjunx Endura during this war would be unwise."

A mischievous grin came to Miko's face, "But you like the idea, right?"

He was silent once more his faceplate's heat rising farther. Why was this native able to back him into a corner of a subject he wasn't exactly the most experienced in? Let alone tried to avoid most of the cycles of his life. Romance was hardly appropriate during war and would be a weakness the enemy could use against him. Magnus hated how gauche this conversation was becoming.

"O-out of the question. That would be unprofessional... especially with ...what ...Conjunx Endura...have to..." His servos griped the yoke tight as his fans kicked on.

Her grin became even more dastardly, "Are you thinking dirty thoughts about Pan now?"

Magnus stayed silent not wanting to talk with this native anymore. Things he had tried to avoid thinking about, despite how close he and Panacea had gotten. How often his spark sung when she came into view of late. Now how could he even look at her in the optics thanks to this conversation? Primarily since feelings he had thought he had buried very deep, were bubbling over like a volcano.

"Heehee, your silence speaks far louder than words." Miko mused hopping off the paneling and over to Bulk. She then decided she should probably at least check in with Jack and Raf. Bulk in the meantime had taken the copilot seat trying not to sulk about Wheeljack.

"Mom?" Jack said sounding concerned.

"Guess again Jackrabbit. And I hope you're not still thirsty cause I'm bringing back something way cooler than sodas." She said looking at the armor she had taken from Starscream.

Jack sighed. "I... I can't talk Miko. I need to leave this line free."

"Wait...don't hang up. Did Wheeljack show? I think Bulkhead's really worried about him."

"Wheeljack is fine, he's on a mission with Arcee."

"Wheeljack is riding with a new partner already?! That's cold."

"What? No. It's just one mission. They're not partners."

She chuckled, "I wondered how long it would take our two lone wolves to hook up." She looked over at Panacea who was scanning over Magnus to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries and then to Bulk. "Now if only another pair would hook up."

_ With Arcee and Wheeljack _

"Guys like Magnus, I don't let them peel my paint. I peel theirs."

"So, if it isn't the new commander that's grinding your gears, it's Bulkhead."

He let out a grunt, "Just burns me up when a Wrecker goes soft."

"Look, Wheeljack, you'll always have the Wreckers as you knew them in here," She stated gesturing to where her spark lay. "Time's changed, players come and go and if you can't adapt you'll rust. Like the bones we're digging for."

Another annoyed grunt escaped the mech, "Now you're sounding like Panny. Don't even get me started on her. She had the nerve to say I was like Starscream!"

"She doesn't seem the type to say something like that without reason. Did she elaborate?"

"Said he and I both talk a big game, but flee when things don't suit our liking."

Arcee looked at him, "You do have a habit of running away and as I stated earlier you do pretend. But you shouldn't let things like this let you push either of them away. Bulkhead especially, you'd never forgive yourself if something happened to him."

Both were silent for a bit, the only sound being Wheeljack's drill.

"Trust me." Arcee added. "I know."

He continued to drill as he thought over what she said and frowned.

"It hurt with Panny being so cold. She's never been like that before. I closed off to her the first time her and I fought, pushing her right into Magnus's arms. I wasn't there when she actually did need me, bolts I am a horrible brother. And now I'm doing the same to Bulk..."

Arcee quietly listened as he continued, "It is pretty spineless of me."

She smiled. " Look on the bright side you have plenty of spine now."

He returned the smile, looking at the bone they had unearthed dragging behind him.

Autobot base sometime later

"Looks like you've been jacked Jack.” Miko commented pointing over to Arcee and Wheeljack, "By another Jack."

Jack grimaced as Wheeljack walked over to Bulk. Offering him a high servo which Bulk gladly gave him. Miko leaned on Jack with her elbow on his shoulder as he said "Bromance trumps romance.

Miko smiled, "Glad to be a bro, bro."


	9. Clarity

"Magnus, you need to eat." Panacea said offering him the energon pop again.

"Give me one moment, Pana." he replied.

"Using that nickname is unfair Magni..." she pouted, her faceplate heating up. "Just don't take too long okay? My favorite bot needs to be in peak condition."

"Why because you listen better when it's used?" he mused. " A doctor playing favorites how shameful."

She looked away from him this was even more unfair, "C-Commander...you know very well I'm more than just your doctor." Her wings twitched as her embarrassment rose. Where was this teasing mood of his coming from? She went on tip toe feeling his faceplate with a servo, "Are you malfunctioning? This level of teasing is unlike you."

He gave a small smile, "I'm fine. Just realizing somethings, I should have noticed a long time ago."

She cocked her helm, "What would that be?"

"You'll find out soon." He assured her taking the energon pop, "You should go eat and rest too, Pana."

~~~~~

Panacea decided to inventory what remained of the energon pops. They were starting to run low on those as well as normal energon.

Magnus in the meantime while trying check in on everyone was unintentionally upsetting them. When Optimus finally returned everyone rushed to greet him leaving Magnus secluded. Panacea looked up from her task hearing the elated sounds of the lead bots return, she rolled her optics and went back to the task at hand.

Optimus took notice of how though subtle Ultra Magnus looked hurt at them so enthusiastically going towards him instead. Ultra Magnus in turn watched outside as the humans continued in their routines.

"Ultra Magnus, something has been troubling you." Optimus stated cause Magnus to face him.

His brows furrowed sorrowfully, "I fear my command style may be having a negative effect on union moral."

Optimus place a servo on his friend's shoulder, "Your service is most welcome, old friend. But this is not the elite guard."

"Things have changed since the war for Cybertron."

"And we must adapt to that change." Optimus replied looking over to the rest of the team. "The members of Team Prime are not cogs in a machine. They've grown into something greater than an army. They have become--"

He was interpreted by the beeping of the computer and Ratchet. "Optimus, our scanners have detected exposed energon."

"With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford to not investigate."

~~~~

"Decepticons, step away from the energon and surrender. "

The six vehicons looked up at the autobots and began shooting. Between the two groups the vehicons were defeated with ease.

"Look at all that sweet, sweet fuel." Smokescreen stated happily.

"Stealth team take our cargo back to base." Optimus then looked to Magnus, "Wreckers, reconnoiter the mine."

"I always wanted to roll with the Wreckers." Smokescreen said enthusiastically. "Uh...sir."

Panacea looked up at Magnus once they were inside, "Commander, this seems too easy and way too convenient."

"While I am in agreement, Panacea. Let us hope it is not what we both fear." Magnus replied.

"Ah, come on Doc, why not enjoy the adventure?" Smokescreen said.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm Smokescreen, this screams trap. "

"No energon singles."

"And no additional security. Panny and the cap are right, something doesn't smell right."

The group continued forward silently high on guard till they came to two openings. "Pair off." Magnus commanded. Smokescreen went off with Bulkhead, while Wheeljack and Panacea went with him.

Soon tubes filled with yellow liquid came into their sight.

"Well this is one whole lot of ugly." Wheeljack commented.

Panacea scanned the creatures over, "Hmm fascinating so this is how they do the cloning."

"Megatron's cloning operation seems farther than anticipated." Magnus stated.

"Hmm I wonder if I could get some of the data here and use to make spare parts for us. With the rate everyone gets injured might be something to look into." Panacea stated.

She frowned seeing Shockwave, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Of course he would be here."

He turned sensing their presence and shot at them and taking cover.

"Scrap." Panacea muttered as a groundbridge appeared as the three shot at him with their blasters.

Trapped between the tubes as they oozed out the liquid awaking the Predacons inside. They each made a noise as they awoke. Wheeljack looked around then got an idea.

"Permission to apply a grenade in a confined space, sir?"

"If we are all that stands between these monsters and the natives of this planet, then by all means blow these beasts back to the rust age."

Wheeljack grinned tossing the readied grenade at the pile of energon cubes. The three transformed and fled to get out of the blowing range. They were stopped by a groundbridge opening to reveal a mech neither of the three recognized at first.

"Who's this guy?" Wheeljack asked.

"Jackie...do you really want to piss him off?"

"The very same who had previous allowed you live. But will not today." The mech stated aggressively.

Magnus's optics widened, "He's the predacon!"

Wheeljack and Panacea were also surprised, but before more could be said he pushed Panacea and Magnus down from the explosion.

Team Prime

Bulk and Smokescreen exited the mine turning after hearing an explosion.

"What was that?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus looked at the mine concerned, realizing who was still inside.

The Wreckers

"What have you done to my brethren?!" The predacon growled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

He charged as the three got into a battle stance. They shot at him dodging barely in to for him to land. Magnus shot at him only to be thrown aside into a wall.

"Magnus!" Panacea cried out transforming and flying towards him.

"I'm fine." He assured getting up to go help Wheeljack, "Stay in the air no matter what happens. That's an order."

"But, sir..."

"While I know you can fight, he's too strong and I don't want you hurt or worst offlined."

She sighed, "Yes, sir." And followed from the air, keeping her distance.

Wheeljack in the meantime now wrestled with the creature only to also be tossed upwards crashing into the nearest wall. "Well, let's dance." He said bringing up his face shield and using a wall to leap from managing a hard punch and kick at the mech, sending him into a wall. Wheeljack then drew his swords charging at the predacon. He missed and then was slammed into the nearby wall dropping his swords. The predacon then proceeded to pummel him into the ground distracted enough for Magnus to come in with his hammer, only to be noticed and shoved aside and disarmed.

Magnus quickly regained his hammer and swung knocking the predacon aside. He charged smacking him again, the beast landing in another wall. The beast leaped off the wall attempting to hit Magnus only to miss and be struck with the hammer again causing him to grunt. Once again the hammer was used to send him into a wall.

The commander went in for another hit, but missed as the beast escaped the wall again, causing a cloud of dirt to go into the air. The predacon threw Magnus causing the pile of rocks to crumble, he tried to get up only to be struck by his own hammer flying into the floor.

Just as he was about to strike Magnus again, Wheeljack came from behind a grabbing the hammer with his electric whip and using it as a flail against the mech sending him into another wall. Magnus stood gain his hammer back. Wheeljack wrapped his whip around the hammer as the both charged at the beast sending him skidding through of the rocky spikes and a little farther ahead. Both autobots nodded at each other charging forward.

The beast was ready already up again and charging. Wheeljack whipped around his head pulling him backwards as Magnus came from the front smacking him with his hammer. Back and forth the beast went as each both hit him continuously as if playing catch.

Soon Wheeljack started shooting upwards and Magnus followed hoping the rock would trap the beast. To their surprised the beast lifted the rock and threw it at them, sending the flying backward and the hammer out of Magnus's servos. What remained of the rock the predacon used to shove against Wheeljack, who was now unconscious.

Mangus went to reach for the hammer only for the predacon to land on his hand causing the commander to cry out. His cries continued as the creature stamped on his hand with all his might until it disconnected from his wrist. Magnus rolled over grunting and holding what remained. The creature picked up the hammer.

Wheeljack came to and smile, "And here I was just beginning to tolerate you."

"It's been an honor serving beside you soldier."

The predacon snapped the hammer in two, "Prepare to parish."

Panacea landed in front of the predacon spreading her arms protectively in front of Magnus.

"Don't! I beg of you don't!"

"Why should I listen to you?" He growled his claws going dangerously towards her spark's chamber.

"Because I cannot bare to see any more of bots, I love die. Take me instead if you must take a life...I'm just as weak and vulnerable as your companions were in those tubes."

He snarled lifting his arm to strike only to be shoved out of the way by Optimus. Then thrown into a wall with rocks piling on top of him. Optimus then shot his machine gun at more of the cave’s environment covering the beast in more stones. Once the beast was able to get out Optimus grabbed Magnus and Wheeljack flying off with a transformed Panacea following behind.

"No!" The creature roared chasing after them. A groundbridge opening as the four went through closing just in time as a fireblast came.

Autobot base

Magnus awoke to Optimus starting at him concerningly. His eyes went over to Ratchet who was soderizing the wound of his servo. He grunted in shock then looked to Optimus.

"Ratchet will take good care of you."

"Magnus fought like a Wrecker." Wheeljack said as Panacea began to tend to his wounds, carefully keeping an optic on Magnus. He smiled looking at her. "That took some lugnuts offering yourself to the beast like that."

Bulk's optics widened, "You did what?!"

Panacea paused looking at the Wreckers, "I refused to just idly hover when my loved ones are in trouble. It goes against everything Hoist taught me and it felt like the right thing to do."


	10. Surrender

"Optimus, " Magnus grunted trying to ignore his pain, "when we spoke earlier, what could be greater than an army?"

"A human concept. One I have learned since coming to Earth, family."

The rest of the team went over to Magnus to check on him, Panacea gently hugging him relieved he was awake. His faced hardened slightly, "You're developing a bad habit of disobeying orders."

She only laughed, "Sir, let's talk this over another time. Just rest please."

He rolled his optics and let out an annoyed grunt. "Fine. But we will be talking about this."

Ratchet finished grafting the makeshift hand onto Magnus, turning to the rest of the team he stated, "I've done everything I can considering the limitations of my equipment and less than ideal spare parts."

He moved away revealing the claw like hand. "It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus's new appendage will be fit for battle. Though it should prove functional after the required amount of therapy."

"That is all we can hope for old friend." Optimus stated.

Wheeljack watched absentmindedly rubbing his own servo. Arcee noticed and asked, "You doing okay?"

"I'm still two fisted." He replied dejectedly.

"So is Magnus." Arcee assured.

"Wait and see, the claw is going to become his signature." Smokescreen said, trying to add some positivity looking at Bumblebee, "You know like you owe that voicebox Ratchet slapped in your throat."

Bumblebee beeped angrily.

"I mean everyone understands you fine. Why would even consider getting it fixed now right?"

Bumblebee fumed almost hitting him and stormed off.

Panacea raised a brow, "The kid certainly has no tact.”

"Hey look at the bright and shiny side. Commander Magnus and Jackie singlehandedly put the kibosh on Project Predacon." Bulk said, also trying to add some positivity.

"Though there is one beast that we know of remains." Optimus replied. "The one that has demonstrated the ability to transform."

"His power level is insane too sir, with what I saw I wouldn't be surprised if he could toe to toe with you or Megatron." Panacea added. "All that damage to Jackie and Magni was just with his body."

Optimus frowned, now that was concerning.

"Then how come you weren't hurt too?" Smokescreen asked.

Panacea grimaced, "I was ordered to stay in the air, just from what we knew of his strength as a beast. Magni didn't want me hurt."

Smokescreen smiled, “That shows how much he cares then right?”

“That doesn’t mean I want to watch him _die_.” She hugged herself, “…I don’t know what I would do if that were to happen.”

~~~~~

"Prime, it's cons again, this time in progress." Fowler reported.

"Coordinates received Agent Fowler." Ratchet stated opening the groundbridge.

Magnus stepped forward, "Let's roll."

"Hep Hep." Ratchet said putting a servo in front of him. "Your ability to roll remains predicated on further exploration of your manual dexterity."

Magnus frowned looking at his clawed hand as it struggled to make a fist.

"I'm afraid Ratchet's authority supersedes my own, in medical matters." Optimus said apologetically.

Magnus sighed, defeated. "Understood."

He watched them leave with a dejected sigh and walked over to his bunker. Panacea and Ratchet looked at one another concerned. "I'll go check on him. He and I need to talk anyway."

Ratchet nodded, "You better than I."

She turned back cocking her head, “Because we’re partners?”

Ratchet smiled kindly, “Because he’ll listen to _his_ doctor.”

“He doesn’t always listen you know.”

The older medic let out a chuckle, “You’re who he needs to talk to, just trust me on this.”

_ Autobot base, Magnus's Bunk _

[(Mood music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyxKftJszJA)

His optics glared at his clawed servo, oh how he loathed it. The claw almost felt like some big joke, he still hated jokes. Part of him wanted to cry out in mourning for his real servo. Having to relearn everything with this new one was awful. Even more so since it only has three digits. He felt tears of frustration trickle down his faceplate. Unable to even go on missions he felt so useless, what kind of commander can't even do that?

His chaotic thoughts were disturbed by a knocking on his door.

"Magnus?" A muffled Panacea called.

"Come in."

Her helm tilted in concern as she moved towards him and sitting beside him. Her servo gently wiping away the stray tear. "You seemed troubled."

He grunted, "It is this blasted servo."

Panacea gently took it into hers, looking at it like it was some form of treasure. "I think it's beautiful."

"Why because your hero made it?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, silly." She replied giving it a kiss and nuzzling it tenderly. "Because it's a part of you."

"Being that cute is hardly fair." He grumbled his faceplate turning a light shade of blue. "Can't you let me dislike _one_ bit about myself?"

"I won’t allow it.” She tenderly intertwined one of her servos with his clawed hand, “Because I'll love every bit you don't."

His spark danced at her words. He pulled her towards him with his free servo stopping just before their lips touched. “With your permission, may I?”

She felt her spark skip a beat, realizing what he meant. “Yes.”

He leaned in closing what little space remained. Her servo tightening around his clawed one while the other wrapped around his helm. She let out a little yelp of surprise when he broke the kiss, feeling slightly conflicted, his optics taking her in. Both of their cheeks blue as each processing what they just did.

“"M-Magnus...we...can't...we… _shouldn’t_..."

"By the Celestial Spires, I know." He said sternly, pulling her even closer. "But you and I know both know there is no going back."

They were past the point of no return. There was no way he could lock up these feelings once more. He kissed her again as his arms wrapped around her. Her wings twitched as she was becoming dizzy. Panacea shivered at his touch; he had never touched her so passionately like this. When did he have this much power over her? Her spark was like a racecar, it was euphoric.

Magnus no longer cared she would be his weakness. She could mostly take care of herself if she got taken again. She had saved him from joining the Allspark on several occasions now. A smile curled his lips as he felt her shiver. Any remaining walls crumbling as he held her tighter.

Their kiss becoming more heated as at last both of their barriers fell. She felt like she was drowning with the dam finally broken, how long had she been blocking off these feelings for him? _Too long_.

Panacea felt her spark chamber open of its own accord much to her embarrassment. Magnus gave her a cheeky smile, " Several millennia of devotion to each other would certainly make us this close wouldn't?" he said with a husky chuckle, his own opening up shortly afterward.

Both felt an intense surge of energy go through them as their sparks connected. It was intoxicating, feeling each other's passion. Panacea almost let out a moan, but was muffled by Magnus pinning her against the nearby wall kissing her deeper.

Once the surge stopped and their chambers closed, she flopped onto him feeling drained and lightheaded. They hadn't even full interfaced, but it certainly _felt_ like it. She had never expected joining sparks with someone would be this pleasurable.

"P-Primus..." She stammered looking up at him, he looked just as overwhelmed bringing them to the bunk with what little energy remained.

"If we stay in here too long Ratchet might start to get suspicious. But scrap...I don't want to move." Magnus grumbled.

She giggled, "Then let's at least wait to get our energy back."

Suddenly they heard a muffled shrieking noise almost sounding like a car alarm. They looked at each other gathering what energy they had deciding to investigate. When they arrived, they heard grumbling about Soundwave crashing his drives.

Wheeljack looked over noticing the two, "And where have you two been?"

"I was helping Magnus with his stress levels." She stated causing a muffled chortle form the commander.

"Right..." Wheeljack replied raising a brow and crossing his arms. "Whatever ya did.” He eyed Magnus who had turned away from them. “The Cap does look more relaxed at least." His optics going back to Panacea and patted her helm. “Just don’t overwork yourself helping him, you need your rest too.”

~~~~~~~~~

"On my way to the base, but I just got word: The cons busted into the salar's particle collider project at the South Pole." Agent Fowler reported.

"Autobots..."

Magnus closed his clawed servo with ease this time, if not aggressively.

"Ep Ep." Ratchet said wanting him to wait again.

"Doc, the commander is ready." Wheeljack said.

"Ugh. Fine, fine." Ratchet grumbled pushing Wheeljack aside and walking off.

"Bulkhead, Smokescreen, remain here with Ratchet and Panacea to guard our prisoner. Everyone else transform and roll out."

Panacea sighed, but with what happened last time, she was fine with staying. She was certainly starting to lose her taste for this war. It was tiresome. And from what her and Magnus had done earlier part of her was still drained from that.

"You're not disappointed to be told to stay?" Ratchet asked, noting she normally liked being by Magnus's side consistently enough.

She shook her head, "No, it's best I do. Besides...this war is really starting to wear my circuits out. We've been at this so long, even fighting cons isn't as fun as it used to be. I'm just so tired Ratchet. I've been tired for so long... twice as much as any bot should be, being the Wrecker medic." She let out a bitter laugh, "Decepticon, Autobot I am starting to care less and less about sides. We’re all bots in the end.”

"We all want it to end." Ratchet replied, "We older bots are all tired, myself included. We medics though oh no one knows the level of tired we truly are."

"Or how much we truly suffer." She added looking at her hands. "Hearing bots screaming for help...and we can do nothing."

Miko frowned, "If you guys are so tired why not take a nap."

Bulkhead shook his helm, "Not that kind of tired Miko. It's hard to explain when you've been fighting for as long as we have."

"I do certainly need one though." Panacea stated, placing a servo on her chassis.

Bulkhead’s optics looked over to Soundwave, "Can't we put a tarp over him or something? He's creeping me out."

"Yeah, it's like he's watching no matter which way you go." Smokescreen replied.

Panacea sighed Smokescreen was so odd to her. One moment he acts competent and then spurts of childish wonder like this.

"Will you two stop focusing on what Soundwave can and cannot see? And help me figure out what he did not tell. Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole."

"Black holes? So Megatron is looking up to swallow up the known universe."

"And everything in it."

Panacea looked at the two blankly, sometimes it hurt with how dim Bulk could be at times. "I doubt that. That would be pointless cause he'd have nothing to concur let alone rule, if he did that."

"No, no! He would merely want to harness the power of something that is capable of swallowing worlds. In order to..." Ratchet's eyes widened, "create one. Oh my."

~~~~~~~~~

"Optimus, I believe Megatron may be trying to recreate the Omega Lock. Do we let him?"

[No, for you know as well as I that Megatron will use a reconstructed lock to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abuse of power that we cannot allow.]

Ratchet sighed, "Understood."

"Ratchet, I know Optimus is against it, but what if we let Megatron finish the Omega Lock and then take it from him before he starts it up?" Panacea suggested.

"Are you suggesting we betray Optimus's trust?!"

She rolled her optics, "No. I'm merely suggesting an option that he perhaps hasn't thought of yet."

One thing she did hate about being on the autobot side it almost felt like a requirement to worship, Optimus. Even her commander fell under that. "I'm also not blinded by my loyalties. All of you are like lovestruck puppies when it comes to him."

"Hey that's con talk." Smokescreen said.

"You know nothing of con talk, you starry eyed child. I've been in the field far longer than you've been online." She grumbled rubbing her helm. All of this was starting to give her a headache.

"Smokescreen, don't push a that button any farther. Pan's got some deep issues with cons." Bulk warned. 

"You guys are just going to let her smack talk Optimus like that?"

"She wasn't." Ratchet stated simply. "If I had to guess she was merely making an observation that being too loyal can at times blind you to the whole picture." 

Smokescreen scoffed, "Well it makes me question where her loyalties lie then."

"With Magnus and the Wreckers." Bulk stated bluntly. "Trust me kid, she's as loyal as you can get."

"But unlike you guys, I'm not afraid to call my Commander out on his slag when needed. Though Ratchet might amongst everyone else." She crossed her arms, “Don’t get me wrong, Optimus is worthy of respect, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be wrong at times or overlook other options for the greater good.”

_Team Prime_

As Optimus fought with Predaking the rest of the team went inside activating an ambush.

"Someone was expecting us."Wheeljack stated.

"Ya think?" Arcee replied.

_Autobot base_

"Ratchet it may not be with the forge or Omega Lock. But we're gonna find a way to get our planet repaired."

Agent Fowler entered the building when Soundwave's pet, Lazerbeak broke through one of the windows startling everyone there.

"Oh, no." Ratchet stated.

Lazerbeak fired at Soundwave's restraints only to get blasted by Smokescreen who countered by charging into him. He then landed into Soundwave's chassis awaking the bot. Everyone fired at him and Smokescreen went in for a kick only to be countered by a one of Soundwave's electric cords and being tasered. Bulk too was tasered and rendered unconscious. Agent Fowler went to hit him with a fire extinguisher only to be tossed aside like a rag doll.

Soundwave then went towards Ratchet knocking him out as well, his target finally acquired.

Panacea hid to avoid Soundwave and got on her comm. They needed backup and fast. Soundwave turned hearing her scramble into cover walking towards the source of the noise. He was already annoyed from previous circumstances and now this other bot was being a pest. He would make sure her message wouldn't be long enough to come in time.

"Magnus! Soundwave is loose and seems to be after Ratchet. Everyone else is---" She was cut off as he used the cords to toss her into wall reducing her to being unconscious. 


	11. Echos

_ Team Prime _

::Mangus...kshh...Soundwave...kssh... Ratchet...everyone is..GAHHHH!::

The sound of clanging of metal was all Magnus heard before the link died. The commander frowned as the message was cut off. As much as it pained him, he knew he would have to see the aftermath later and hoped everyone was still online.

Wheeljack took the grenade from his side, "Permission to hasten our progress Chief?"

Magnus gave a sharp nod, "Granted."

The bomb went off sending one vehicon flying to where Shockwave and more vehicon were. The autobots following shortly after. Each autobot went after some vehicons while Magnus with after Shockwave.

Oh, did he have some circuits to fry with this bot. It was his cult that had taken him and Panacea. It was him that ruined the Dinobots' lives. Then had the nerve to mock them after they killed one of his avatars. The same bot that did who knows what to Panacea the first time she was taken and then drugging her into a beast. Then it was at his lab's location where he lost his servo from something this scientist created. Each punch he laid onto the mech was for every bot this purple decepticon ever hurt and it was more satisfying than he wanted to admit.

Shockwave managed to block the clawed servo with his own servo. "This is no place for a one handed autobot."

"I'll take one bum hand over one eye any day." Magnus sneered punching him once more.

Their fight continued until Shockwave managed to knock Mangus backward only to be countered by Wheeljack shoving him off where he stood. Followed by Arcee and Bumblebee taking out the last of the vehicons right in front of them.

"Commander, objective secured." Arcee reported.

"Now might be a fine time for surrender." Magnus stated looking over to Shockwave.

Shockwave stood, "A logical assumption. Well if not for..."

He looked up to see Predaking had broken through the ceiling. Predaking leaped down knocking Magnus and the autobots aside roaring viciously. He grabbed Shockwave and the item needed flying off into the night sky and into a groundbridge.

_ Autobot Base _

[Ratchet we need a groundbridge.] Arcee requested.

Panacea got up stumbling over to the bridge area as the others awakened.

[Ratchet do you read?] Arcee called.

Bulkhead was the first to answered, "Arcee?"

[Bulkhead? Is everything alright where's Ratchet?]

"He's...gone."

"T-Taken...by Soundwave." Panacea said flipping the switch.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Managed to peeled some paint off Laserbeak. If I was a better shot Ratchet would still be here." Smokescreen reported.

"Chin up soldier, we've combed the entire floor. For the moment that remains our only clue." Magnus stated.

"Besides you forget Soundwave was one of the fighters besides Megatron in their gladiator days. So he is far from a pushover." Panacea interjected. "We're lucky to be online still. He could have easily killed us even Agent Fowler, but instead knocked us all out."

"Nothing in the groundbridge logs. If they bridged Ratchet out of here, they used theirs not ours." Bulkhead reported.

"Why take Ratchet, but leave these three behind?" Arcee asked.

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage. I find it curious that he's made no demands." Magnus replied. "He certainly made plenty when he took Panacea the first time. Nothing for Ratchet so far is quite odd."

"It stands to reasons that Ratchet has something the decepticons want." Optimus stated.

"Whatever the cons are after Ratch won't give it up. Right?" Bulk said.

"He won't have to say anything." Panacea stated hugging herself. "With how many times they've been through my head, I wouldn't put it past them to do the same to him."

Magnus gently pulled her into a hug. "You never told me they pried through your mind. Is that how Megatron knew...?"

She nodded clinging to his chassis. "You can't hide anything in there. All your private thoughts and memories out in the open like some holovids for them to watch. It's awful. And now they're doing that to poor Ratchet if it's intel they want."

Wheeljack looked through Ratchet's workstation, "Maybe Buckethead's after the technobabble."

"The synth en formula?" Arcee inquired.

"Why would the cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planets energon reserves?" Smokescreen commented.

"Greed what else?" Bulk added.

"If Megatron is truly rebuilding the Omegalock as Ratchet surmised, synthetic energon might be a necessary component."

"I'd hate to be the one to bring lightning to a thunderstorm. But there is one thing we're all ignoring, if the cons found Ratchet here, they know the location of this base." Fowled announced.

~~~~~~~~

As the search went on and the hours grew longer, Panacea was starting to be reminded of darker times. She hated it, loathed it even, all she wanted to do was hide in her bunker to escape all of this. All the emotions back then were starting to resurface as if she was back there again. She swore she heard Grapple's desperate plea for Hoist to be saved. She held her servos to her head not wanting to hear his pleas again not wanting to re-feel the sparkbreak of him dying in her arms. Yet it all came back like a flood and she was drowning.

"Panny?" she heard Wheeljack call gently, placing his servos on her shoulders then pulling her into a hug. "Those ghosts aren't here, focus on my voice. You're safe, the team is alive." he said soothingly stroking her back. "You are not on Cybertron, you are on Earth. Magnus, Bulk, and I are here, we're safe and so are you."

"But what about Ratchet...what if he ends up like Hoist or Grapple?"

"Panacea, I promise Ratchet will not end up like Hoist, we will save him." Optimus assured.

"I hope you are right." she replied dejectedly.

"If you are willing, I need your assistance in searching the skies for any signs."

At first, she didn't respond, she didn't really want to go out there, as much as she wanted to find Ratchet. Being alone with their leader would be all kinds of awkward. Her wings twitched slightly looking over to Wheeljack, who patted her helm.

"You two are the only flyers here." Wheeljack added.

She nodded parting from Wheeljack and taking off with Optimus.

"You sure she's alright to fly?" Arcee asked watching the two launch into the air.

Wheeljack nodded, "Panny is a strong femme, some things just trigger the ghosts. As long as someone comforts and grounds her, it shuts them up."

"You guys have ghosts?" Miko asked. "Is she a haunted autobot?"

"Not those kind of ghosts Miko." Bulkhead stated, "Past events that traumatized her. We all have them in some form thanks to this war, save for probably Smokescreen."

Miko and jack frowned looking at their guardians. "But you always seem so happy Bulk."

"Some of them affect others like Ratch and Pan harder. Remember, this war has been going on since before your kind were even around. I'm sure even the Decepticons have their own by this point."

Optimus and Panacea

After several hours of searching the two decided to take a rest on one of cliff sides, neither ready to face the team with no results just yet.

"You have been quiet, is something else troubling you?" Optimus inquired.

She was silent surprised by how kind he truly was. "There are many things bothering me, sir. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Then say whatever is on your mind. Take your time."

"For something positive I'm slightly embarrassed over the fact that despite my best efforts...I still managed to fall in love with my commander. But realizing it now it was so obvious even when we were hiding and denying it. Everyone else could probably see it clear as quartz." She let out a little laugh. "Now here I am sparkbound with the bot in a time that is not the best time for these things."

A smile pulled at his lips, "While war is far from the most romantic atmosphere, it can and does happen at the most unexpected times."

She cocked her helm her optics looking at him inquisitively, "You sound as if you have experienced it yourself, sir."

The lead bot was silent, perhaps he did or didn't. He had seen enough couplings in his life cycles to observe that the emotion of love was unpredictable in all its various flavors.

"I have seen my share, you two were showing signs long before your sparks were even aware."

"You clever old mech, you were setting us up, weren't you?"

"Or perhaps I merely suggested he checked on you more often, if he was so inclined to fill Ratchet's and my audio receptors with his worry."

Was that why Magnus had started coming in to her med bay more often back then? Even bringing her energon every now and then. Panacea had certainly underestimated how persuasive this kingly mech could be. It was subtle, almost terrifying.

"Whatever your true reasons be, thank you. Magnus is the best mech a femme could ask for a sparkmate."

Her optics looked up to the sky seeing the twinkling stars. Part of her missed space with it just being her and Magnus. It was peaceful and it was like there was no war, they could just be themselves. She let out a sigh real peace like that, she wondered if could ever be possible with how ridiculously long this war was going. "We should be heading back, sir."

He gave a nod starting up his jetpack. Her green optics met his blue, "And sir, I too am willing to listen should you need to talk. We medics are pretty good listeners. "

Optimus gave her a small smile, "Your offer is appreciated."

Team Prime

The two finally returned shaking their helms seeing the hopeful looks of the autobots only for them to fizzle down into dejected frowns.

"There weren't any signs of them from where we searched."

"All our aerial search patterns are coming up empty as well." Agent Fowler reported.

"No comlike chatter either. " Arcee replied

"No ground activity." Wheeljack added. "It's a little too quiet out there."

"Since the Decepticons no longer seek predacon bones or Earth technology there is no activity to track." Optimus informed.

"So, until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern." Bulk observed.

Maganus lifted his clawed servo looking at it. "Ratchet thought this new hand he built for me was good enough. But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough, giving up. We'll have to do this old school. Split into teams for maximum coverage."

Panacea smiled, she loved it when his genuine care for his team could be shown without his professional front.

Suddenly alarms started going off. "We have incoming a whole fleet worth."

"Starscream." Panacea hissed. "If I ever get my servos on that traitor..."

"Whoa hold up. How is he a traitor to you? I thought he was a Decepticon." Miko stated.

"He was an autobot once. I'll tell you the story some other time my little scholar. We have more important matters at servo."

Fowler watched the screen as the human flyers were for the moment keeping the Decepticons at bay. "Our cover is holding for now."

The watched one of the buildings get destroyed and waited for the skies to be cleared to look at the damage.

"The mess hall sure is a mess." Smokescreen commented.

"We are fortunate a the decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job." Magnus said as the he and the rest watched the humans put out the fire.

Panacea's optics looked in the direction the seekers had gone. "Someday Starscream and I are going to have to go wing to wing."

"Why go after him, that is not going to bring Grapple nor Hoist back." Magnus stated.

"...You knew he did it? I had to hear it from the mouth of that spawn of Unicron."

He looked away from her not wanting to meet her optics. "...Yes. That was one of the reasons it took us so long to get to you. Please know I was under strict orders to not tell you at the time."

She sighed, part of her was infuriated, but she could understand why she wasn't told. "And knowing you, you didn't want to add to my already deep well of troubles." She hugged him. "Primus, you really are too good for me." She clung a little tighter he returned the hug relived she took it better than he had thought she would.

"I still want to at least punch that traitor." she said after a moment of quiet causing the commander to chuckle.

"Let us head back inside. We all deserve some rest after a long day." He suggested, offering a servo to lead her inside. She only smiled taking it. Her optics went back to the sky, hoping by the morning there would be something, anything, that could help them find Ratchet.

~~~~~~~

"So, the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeak's transponder." Wheeljack informed.

"You're not such a bad shot after all." Arcee added.

"We thought you'd be the best to provided an analysis, in Ratchet's absence." Agent Fowler stated looking to Raf and the other humans.

"It's trying to communicate with the warship." Raf stated.

"How do you know?" Miko asked.

"It's telling us." Raf answered.

"Uh Raf that's Cybertronian code." Jack stated.

"Wait, first Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads Cybertronian? Are we sure he's not some kind of alien?” Miko replied.

"I've been learning for a while, in between stuff, when...Ratchet had time to teach me." Raf said dejectedly.

Jack placed his hands on Raf's shoulders. "We'll bring him back." He assured.

"If it's the last thing we do." Miko added gently.

"If it's talking to its mama, can we triangulate the signal." Fowler asked.

"To a shielded warship?"

"If the transponder were attached to Lazerback we could follow it." Arcee suggested.

"Maybe we should give it wings." Wheeljack suggested.

"We could use spare parts from the machine shop." Raf added.

"Then let's do it." Wheeljack replied. "For the doc."

"If anyone can pull of something like this it is you and the kid. Plus, you can finally show off some of your scientist side more." Panacea interjected.

Wheeljack beamed this was certainly going to be fun.

~~~~

"The frequency meter keeps freaking out." Raf said frustrated.

"Easy champ," Wheeljack replied looking up from the part he was working on, "Let me try uncrossing some wires."

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Smokescreen observed.

"Jackie wasn't always a loner you know. Being a Wrecker was all about the team." Bulk replied.

"I missed this Jackie." Panacea interjected. "This was the one that I adored in my youth. I honestly joined the Wreckers partly because of you two. Not wanting to be left behind."

Bulkhead chuckled, "He'll never admit it, but he was so worried about you he went to Hoist about it. Hoist threw a wrench at him telling Jackie you could take care of yourself."

Panacea smiled and then let out a hearty laugh, she could picture it so easily.

"It's kinda cute he can rust from worry." Arcee added with a giggle.

The bots’ optics went back to the kids as they reflected Ratchet and Bulk as if they were mini human versions. Bulk, Arcee, and Panacea looked at each other and went into little fits of giggles. It was too cute.

"Agent Fowler, everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Just preoccupied. Thinking about the close calls we humans have had with the cons lately. Smacked down by Soundwave, stuck in Knockout's trunk with your mom."

"Moving on." Jack stated irked at the reminder of that day.

"The uncomfortable reality is the bots may not always be here. And even if they are they can't be everywhere at once, as we'd like." He looked at the armor and sighed, "This armor is all that stood between Miko and that predacon. The reason she came back without a scratch. Cybertech like that could be what we need to give our agents on the front line a fighting chance. Agents like maybe you someday."

"What?"

'You'll be of age soon and your prime material, son. Your mom thought you'd make a good fit. Seeing as you have been wishy washy about future plans."

"Wait...you've been talking to my mom about me?"

Both males looked over to see the little project take flight and come directly at them. Fowler pushed Jack down to avoid them both getting hit.

"Custard's mustache!" Fowler exclaimed.

The remote bird flew around for a bit and then landed heavily. "Sorry Agent Fowler!" Raf called. "I'm still fine tune Chip's remote."

".... You named it? Oh, dear that means you'll get attached." Panacea muttered.

"Chip?" Arcee asked.

"So... we’re gonna let this doohickey fly back to con central..."

"And lead us right to Ratchet." Jack finished.


	12. Knocking at the Enemy's Door

Fowler crossed his arms, “You sure we don’t need to put a gps on our scout here?”

Wheeljack shook his helm, “Too risky, both sides are getting really good at figuring out that trick.”

“Besides,” Smokescreen added, “We don’t need a tracker.”

“We have Optimus.” Raf stated.

“But won’t the cons see you coming, Big Guy?” Miko asked, concernedly.

“Not until it’s too late.” Bulk answered.

“We’ll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command, sir.” Ultra Magnus informed.

“Good luck Optimus.” Smokescreen said.

“Stay safe.” Arcee added.

Bumblebee beeped something of the same nature.

“Whatever the outcome, know that Ratchet would be most proud of your contribution.”

Raf smiled quietly as his face became determined. Wheeljack bent down to his height looking excited, “Come on kid, let’s light this thing.”

Chip took off to the sky with Optimus following a moment after.

[(Mood Music: Raise Me Up)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcE0nAzKjD4)

Panacea watched from the doorway of the base hoping this plan would work. Watching the group say goodbye to Optimus was making her homesick for the Wreckers. Panacea could almost hear the myriad echoes of laughter that would persist on the few down times they had. And how Magnus would grumpily protest at the pranks Rodimus pulled. She turned away from the group heading back inside, this was no time to dwell on the past. The four of them were the supposedly the last, from Wheeljack’s report and from what Arcee had stated before. She wanted so hard for them to be wrong; she truly missed Rodimus, Springer, and so many others.

Magnus looked over towards her watching her head back inside. His brows furrowing in concern as he felt a resonance of her swirling emotions in his spark. Briskly he walked toward her tenderly taking a servo into his. Wordlessly he lifted her up into his arms gently placing his forehead against hers hoping to disperse whatever was making her so melancholy.

“Magni…what about keeping up appearances?” She half whined her embarrassment causing her faceplate to heat slightly.

He gave her a lopsided smile, “What kind of conjunx endura would I be if I ignored your pain? Now tell me what troubles you?”

Him saying what they were aloud made her weakly smile. Sometimes it felt like it had been a distant dream that happened stellar cycles ago. Feeling his emotions was still so new. She could feel her mask breaking, she didn’t want the others to see her like this. She was the medic she couldn’t allow herself to breakdown in front others like this. Yet within her shield’s arms she was. “I was so focused on our missions that I...I didn’t process about how the four of us might be the last.” Tears trickled down her faceplate as her voice crackled slightly. Magnus gently wiped them away with his clawed servo. “Then I suddenly got homesick. Seeing how this unit cares for each other, just made me think of our idiots. I miss hearing Kup’s war stories. I even miss how Springer and Rodimus would tease us that we were in love.”

His smile faded at the mention of Rodimus as countless stellar cycles of pranks replayed in his mind. The main source of his loathing for jokes. Though the bright colored bot’s cheerfulness, he’d admit had been contagious. He almost missed the pranks, _almost._ Springer was more subtle with his teasing of Magnus than he was with Panacea. Part of him wondered how many had realized it before they had? Had it really been so obvious? Seeing his disgruntled expressing caused a soft giggle to escape her. 

“They are alive somewhere. You and I both know those three are hard to kill.” He assured her.

She caressed his faceplate finally feeling a little bit of peace, “So are you, My Light.”

His entire faceplate flushed a light shade of blue, “Ambushing me with such a name is a dirty tactic.”

She grinned leaning towards his audio receptors, “Then I guess you’ll have to punish me later, _sir_.”

His faceplate went brighter as he set her down at a loss for words. He let out a cough as he became heavily aware, they had an audience. His optics shooting her a look as she gave him a knowing smile. 

“You cheeky little…” He grumbled.

Panacea let out another giggle, “Thank you for cheering me up Magnus. You really are the best.”

He smiled shaking his helm, then he straightened himself up. An optic went over to their audience and he went farther inside hoping to escape their stares. Never had he been so thankful that Optimus had not been there.

Miko beamed. “I knew it!”

Smokescreen cocked his head, “They didn’t seem this way before.”

The others shook their helms chuckling to themselves and heading inside as well. Miko was practically skipping almost going over towards one of them only to have her arm gently pulled by Jack.

“We should leave them be for now. We have more important things to focus on.” Jack stated making the teen girl frown.

Wheeljack patted Magnus roughly on the back causing the commander to frown. “Keep taking good care of her.”

Magnus raised a brow and gave the shorter wrecker a nod.

~~~~~

“Prime, haven’t heard from you in a while.” Agent Fowler stated as the others watched the screen intently. “Everything alright up there?”

[So far, Agent Fowler.]

Jack looked over to Wheeljack, “What happens when the ‘cons ID Laserbeak’s signal?”

Raf frowned, “We’re counting on Optimus making visual contact with the warship before its radar can detect Chip.”

“The Boss will be fine.” Wheeljack assured.

“It’s not Optimus I’m worried about.” Arcee stated.

“They won’t kill him, if they need that synthetic energon. They’re going to need all the help they need.” Panacea grumbled an optic going over to Magnus, “Speaking of which Magni, let me see your right servo.”

[(Mood Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ_QUv162-M)

He felt a smile pull at his lips, “Nothing escapes you does it?”

“I should have noticed the damage to it sooner.” She replied with a frown taking out her tools. “Who were you hitting with your servo?”

“Shockwave.” He replied with a bit of rare glee.

“Ah.” Panacea replied knowing too well the disdain he had for that bot. She wondered if it had been the real Shockwave this time. Even if he wasn’t, as long as her love got some much-needed aggression against that bot out the better for Magnus’s health.

She went to work as Magnus tired to keep an optic on the main screen of the base. Knowing too well Optimus could call for them at any time. It would be likely the final battle in this war, some of them were likely to die. Part of him was regretting not taking the chance they had several stellar cycles ago to be free from this war. To just be bots. He looked over to Panacea, some of his chaotic thoughts quelling. His opics softening as he watched her work; he was slowly learning to treasure these little quiet moments they had.

“Don’t even think about asking me to stay at base Magnus.” She stated not looking up from tightening some of the digits.

“I’ve learned asking you to stay put is useless.” He chortled, that had been the farthest thing from his mind.

Her cheeks blued, his laughs were bad for her spark, just as bad as his smiles. She felt a surge of serenity and pure endearment resonated in her own spark causing her to look over at her partner for a moment. Her cheeks became bluer as she went back to work.

He smirked seeing her flusterment. _No wonder the other Wreckers liked teasing her._ He mused to himself, _It causes her to make the cutest expressions._

“There. That should do. I’ll have to make you a five digit one once we get better parts.”

He clenched the claw as it moved without issue then he tenderly took one of her servos into it kissing it. “Thank you, _My Lady_. Splendid work as always.”

“Now who’s not being fair.” She stammered looking away from him.

“Payback, I think is punishment enough for you.” A mischievous grin was on his face. “I feel it’s fitting with you always calling me gallant. What is a knight without his fair lady?”

She pouted, as a flustered squeak escaped her. “You’re ruthless!”

“As I should be with such a formidable foe.” He gave her a gentlemanly bow, Then he whispered, "After all you were cunning enough to steal my spark."

She hid in the nearby datapad as she felt her fans kick in. Carefully she peaked over the datapad her optics watched him walk back to the communications station. Where had this impish side of him come from? Had it always been there?

“Panacea, instead of flirting with the commander, perhaps you should prepare your medical kit.” Arcee advised breaking her from her daze.

“Huh? H-He was the one flirting! I was repairing his servo!” Despite her protest she did as she suggested. Who knew what kind of troubles they would run into on that ship!

[Optimus to base.]

“Commander have you determined the warship’s location?”

[No, Ultra Magnus. The transponder has been destroyed. We are no closer to finding Ratchet than we began.”]

“Optimus, you and the others were able to find me, without something like…” Panacea’s optics went to Raf for a moment, “Chip, we _will_ be able to find Ratchet or he’ll find us. We medics are quite resourceful when we have to be.”

~~~~~

"An arc rifle Jackie? Are you sure?" Panacea asked looking at the weapon inquisitively.

Wheeljack nodded, "Grapple use to have one of these."

She smiled, so that was why he was so insistent she take this one. The medic hadn't planned to actually fight and was going to take a more defensive role. But this would at least help keep bots away faster than what her claws could.

"Jackie I am going to need more--"

The room went silent as they heard the crackle of the communications.

[This is Ratchet to Autobot base, does anyone read me?]

All eyes and optics alike widened hearing who it was.

[Loud and Clear Old Friend.] Optimus replied with delight.

Everyone let out a cheer at hearing Ratchet make contact. Panacea let out a sigh of relief her servo being tenderly touched by Magnus. She eyed him only smiling quietly. She was thankful she had been right, though she was concerned that he sounded hurt.

[Listen to me, Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock on his warship. I deactivated the decepticon’s shielding system. You should be able to get a fix on my coordinates.] The sounds of blasters sounded off in the background, [Optimus, you must hurry! Megatron is preparing to cyberform Earth as we speak!]

[Ratchet? Autobots, lock on to those coordinates and prepare to storm the warship!] Optimus ordered.

Ultra Magnus turned to the autobots, “You heard our leader. We’re going in and we’re going in heavy. Gear up!”

“They can’t leave without saying good bye!” Miko said with distraught.

“No time for that.” Fowler said, patting her shoulder. “And no need, they’ll be back.”

“Annihilating groundbridge.” Raf stated.

[Members of Team Prime, Autobot and human. It has been my honor to lead you. On this day the fates of two worlds hangs in the balance. The battle to come may very well be our last, but for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrade Ratchet, we _must_ take the decepticon warship!]

As Optimus gave his speech each autobot stepped through the groundbridge Magnus and Panacea being the last to enter.


	13. All Roads Lead to Cybertron

The group shot at the flyer vehicons causing a few to crash down into the upper deck.

[The Omega lock’s control station is located on the lower deck] Ratchet informed.

Team Prime continued to press forward with Magnus at the front.

[I am making my way there now.] Ratchet reported.

[Copy Ratchet, we will rendezvous at the objective.] Optimus replied. [Arcee, lead the stealth team to the Omega Lock. Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the decepticons from targeting that device, if stealth team is delay.]

“Optimus, if we fail to secure the lock before it is ready to deploy, do we destroy it?” Arcee asked.

[I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron.] Optimus answered.

Magnus charged and tossed a few vehicons out of the way as they groups began to split.

“Wreckers!” Ultra Magnus called.

Panacea hesitated, she knew Ratchet had to be hurt, with how he sounded on the comm.

“Smokescreen, Bumblebee, with me.” Arcee called out.

“Bumblebee, wait!” Panacea called out running up to him.

He stopped mid-run tilting his helm. <Shouldn’t you be with Magnus?> He buzzed.

She smiled weakly torn between who to go with. Letting out a sigh she handed him a few first aid items, “I will, but I wanted one of you take these. Ratchet sounded hurt on the comm, we both know how stubborn he is.” Her optics looking down the hall Magnus and the others went. “I can't afford to leave those three idiots alone for long. If you need assistance, I can walk you through it through the comm.”

He nodded running off to catch up to Arcee while Panacea left to catch up with Magnus. Smokescreen on the other hand lacked behind seeing Megatron rise up through one of the elevators.

“Smokescreen!” Arcee called.

He frowned and left to catch up to his team leader.

~~~

[(Mood music: Otherworld)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90nyB9dKjG8)

The Wreckers charged in, Soundwave turning towards them.

“Secure the bridge!” Magnus called out.

A few vehicons went down from their weapons’ shots as they pressed forward towards Soundwave. The bot barely moved almost looking bored and summoned a groundbridge right under the group’s feet. Panacea gulped she had just been far enough behind to witness them be teleported.

[Ultra Magnus to all units, we will be delayed. Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks.]

Panacea attempted to run off only to be teleported herself in front of Starscream. The two glared at one another.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the poor little medic. Where’s your master? Did he abandon you again?” Starscream sneered.

“Yours clearly doesn’t know where to get a good muzzle.” Panacea retorted. “Or when to put such an old bird like you down.”

He shivered with rage, “That does it.”

She smirked running off, “Catch me if you can!”

The medic switched to alt mode flying off with Starscream in pursuit.

“You _dare_ think you can out fly me again? Do you not recall what happened last time? Such a pathetic wrecker to not have weapons.”

He launched his missiles at her missing with both this time causing him to hiss in rage. Panacea then shot her own weapons at him as she turned. “I’ve gotten a few upgrades since then.”

The lanky decepticon growled while attempting to dodge. He then boosted forward ramming into her, sending her screeching down into the hall. He transformed back walking towards her as She too transformed only for Starscream to skid her across the wall by her faceplate.

“I am _superior_ to you lowlife of a bot! When are you going to get this through that stupid helm of yours?”

He tossed her and then kicked her forward. She shook her now leaking helm and transformed again flying under the bridge. If she could keep him distracted that is one less decepticon the others had to worry about. More shots between them started putting holes into various rooms. Their consistent ramming of each other only added to the damage. Both flyers were leaking energon and he grinned gaining the upper servo by slamming her into another wall. He kicked her over and placed his heeled foot onto the femme bot ripping off one of her wings and then another. Tossing the broken blades off into the atmosphere. She let out a high pitched screech as each wing was ripped away brutly.   
  
“Oops, looks like you won’t be able to repair yourself without those.” He let out a wicked laugh, “Now, now don’t worry I’ll make it fair and let the others join them.” He jeered breaking off the other two.

Pain so much pain, Panacea felt. She couldn’t even scream from how much it hurt. She could feel the energon oozing from her new wounds. Though she applauded herself from being able to hold her own this far. The feeling of being dragged now processed, what was this horrid bot planning now?

“Say hello to that medic friend of yours.” Starscream mocked tossing her over the side. "And if you manage to live, enjoy being a mudslogger."

She watched him fly off wickedly laughing as she began to free fall. Through her pained haze she snapped back to her senses with the realization that she was _falling_. She frantically reached for one of the nearest edges only to land then bounce off of it causing her to cry out as it hit her fresh wounds. A few others she managed to grip only to slip just as quickly. With a crash she landed somewhere and on something hard.

The wrecker boys’ optics widened seeing their medic smash into the remains of a few vehicons. Magnus rushed over to her gently attempting to pick her only for her to screech out in pain before he could touch her. The area around her was becoming stained by fresh energon.

“We need to stop her leaking now!” Wheeljack stated.

He pressed an area on his arm pulling out a welding tool. “Magnus I’m going to need you and Bulk to flip her.”

Both nodded and flipped her as she cried out. Wheeljack went to work soddening off her destroyed wings. “I’m no Ratchet, but I at least learned a thing or two about needing to repair myself.”

Miko frowned, “Is she going to be okay Bulk?”

Bulkhead frowned, “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen her this damaged before.”

Magnus held Panacea as gently as he could unsure what to do. “Who did you fight to get this damaged?”

“S-Starscream.” She wheezed trying to push through the pain and concentrate on words. “J-Jackie stopped the leaks, I…should be fine after some rest.” She gently patted his chest looking up at him. “My Light…I’m serious. I can live through this…I’m a Wrecker after all.” She weakly laughed, “Besides…you’d do something stupid if I went offline.”

She closed her optics the exhaustion finally getting to her.

The larger bot sighed, “How reckless you are, My Lady.”

Wheeljack gently patted Magnus's shoulder, "She'll live."

~~~

[Optimus Prime to all units, Megatron is no more.]

“Who-ah!” Wheeljack cried out as he and Bulkhead looked at each other in glee.

[Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge.]

“It wasn’t us sir, the credit belongs to the humans.” Magnus stated. “Ratchet you are needed down here, Panacea’s been critically wounded. Wheeljack managed to seal up some of her wounds, but we don’t know the extent of them.”

[I will be there shortly] Ratchet replied.

[Ultra Magnus set a course for Cybertron] Optimus ordered.

~~~~

Panacea came to in the medical bay, she let out a grunt as the pain returned. Ratchet keeping an eye on her vitals and went to her seeing her finally awake.

“Take it easy. You’re lucky to be online with the amount of energon you lost.” Ratchet stated. “Luckily there was a willing donor.”

“So why are we still on the Decepticon ship?” She inquired.

“We are restoring Cybertron’s core. Magnus should be in shortly to take you to the bridge. We should all witness this.” Ratchet answered.

Right on cue Magnus appeared taking her from the bed and onto his shoulder. “This will be the best place for you to see and still have something to keep your balance.”

“Magni...you don’t need to defend that you’ve always like me perched on your shoulder. It was obvious for centuries.” She stated with a giggle.

“Hush.”

They made it to the bridge with the others happy to see her awake. She tried to hide in Magnus not use to the attention. He couldn’t help chuckling, it was too adorable in his optics. The rest of the group gave pause eyeing him and then turned towards the window. Ratchet happily hit the button to pour the cybermatter into the core.

They watched as the planet returned to blue it once was. It was beautiful, it was home again.

“Ah such luster.” Came a voice the group did not expect.

Each bot gave the red hued bot an odd look.

“What? I’m joining the winning team.” He declared.

Miko then proceeded to knock him out.

Panacea frowned. “Miko…that seemed unnecessary.”

Then to all of their surprise Predaking flew by.

“…The Predacon…” Magnus observed as they watched the bot fly into the sunrise.

~~~~~

[(Mood music: The Promise)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOFqpwrL9fw)

“Though our planet is now capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do.” Optimus stated. “Alas we will miss our home away from home and the family we have made here.”

“If ‘cons are still out there, won’t Earth be on their radar?” Raff asked.

“Raff if you ever need me or us for any reason, we’re just a spacebridge away.” Bee assured.

“Besides we’ll be in good hands with you, Jack, and Miko continuing to serve unit E, in a semi official capacity.” Fowler added.

“Woah, we’re agents?” Miko asked.

“ _Consultants_.” June corrected glaring at Fowler then looking back at the trio. “Until you’re of age.”

“I trust that unit E doesn’t have any rules against rusty old autobot consultants?”

“Ratchet? You of all…” Arcee began.  
  
“Ip, Ip, Ip.” He tutted cutting her off, “I know where I am needed.”

Panacea smiled, “I understand you Ratchet.” She patted Magnus’s shoulder from her little perch, “That’s why I couldn’t stay on the Ark. Even if Magni made it an order.” Her optics softened looking at Magnus, “I knew the Wreckers needed me.”

Ratchet returned the smile, “You truly would have made a great student, but you’ve learned on your own far more than whatever I could have taught you. I’m proud I can call you a friend and fellow medic.”

“Thank you Ratchet. I’m humbled to be equals with you, I always looked up to you.”

He scoffed recalling Hoist stating similar things. Even now it was still embarrassing. Then the older medic and the other two chuckled softly. Panacea prefered this if this how she was going to say farewell to her hero. She wanted to see him happy, something he full deserved.

"Magnus, you take good care of each other. I don't need a call about you avoiding her care again."

The commander quickly nodded and abruptly turned, trying to avoid the the topic. Another giggle escaped Panacea recalling that day. 

Raf looked up at Bumblebee sadly while Bumblebee said “Raf…” and then looking sad himself.

“I know Bee, you don’t need to say anything.” He assured him.

Bee smiled, “I never did.”

Raf looked back at him giving him a weak smile.

Miko went over to Bulk curling up into is pedplate.

“Miko…I guess this is…” He paused hearing her start to cry. He frowned his brows frowning and placing a digit close to her which she hugged.

Arcee and Jack looked at each other saying nothing for a moment till Jack broke the silence.

“It’s been quite a ride.”

Arcee smiled then closed her eyes trying to think of what to say. “Keep in touch Jack. Don’t make me hunt you down.”

Panacea frowned looking over at Bulk and Miko. Her optics looking over to Magnus, “I want to say goodbye to her too.” He nodded setting her down not too far. Panacea waited till Bulk had to get up to speak.

“Take care, my little scholar. Try not to give Ratchet too much trouble.”

Miko weakly laughed hugging Panacea’s pedplate. “Thank you for willing to put up with my questions.”

“It was no trouble at all Miko. If you don’t ask questions then how can one learn.” She gently messed with Miko’s hair with a digit. “And don’t worry I’ll keep an optic on Bulk and Wheeljack for you.”

Magnus picked Panacea up setting her back into place following behind Smokescreen and Wheeljack. Fowler saluted the four of them and they returned the gesture.

The space bridge opened with its green hue.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at one another and Optimus gave him a weak smile. “Until we meet again Old Friend.” They shook servos.

Magnus and Panacea were the first through followed by Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee and finally Bulkhead. The humans watched on quietly taking in the last time they would likely be seeing the autobots. Optimus was the last to leave. 

~~~

Cybertron came into view, it was so odd to be 'home' again. Magnus wondered if this could truly be home again with all the wondering so many of them had done. So much was needed to be done now. Rebuilding structures and cities alike. He wondered what had became of the dinobots while they were away and hoped perhaps soon they could be reunited.


	14. Gathering Stardust

[(Mood music: Sioni Bod Da)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfusJWrE0hg)

Panacea frowned as her and Magnus combed through their old base. It was unnerving to see it so deserted when so long ago it was full of life. She stopped when they came across her old room, it was so odd seeing the way her younger self had left so many personal things behind. There was a holo of Grapple, Hoist, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and her. She was laughing being held up on the shoulders of her two “brothers”. Hoist and Grapple beaming as well. Panacea hugged the holo knowing too well this would now be the only way she could see the bots that raised her. Oh, how she missed them so.   
  
A smile pulled at her lips as she saw a group holo that had been insisted by Kup. There she was sitting on Magnus’s shoulder as normal with him standing at attention. Springer and Impactor next to him and Rodimus on the other side the same side as Panacea. The others gave more casual poses and Kup stood to the side looking so proud.

“This was always one of my favorites.” She gently put the holos inside one the boxes she carried. “I know these aren’t what we’re looking for…but it would be nice to have a little bit of our real home.”

Magnus nodded. “I recall leaving a couple in my own. Though I don’t have as many.”

“You don’t see the type that would have many to be fair Magni.”

His optics looked at her as she stood in the doorway, his cheeks becoming hints of blue as a memory of long ago replayed. Sultry words, her digits grazing across his chest, one of her legs snaking its way in-between his. Drunk her had be surprisingly forward, he partly chastised his younger self for not noticing sooner.

He caressed the present Panacea’s cheek causing her to look up at him. “What is it?”

“Just remembering something that happened here.” He answered, his optics having a spark of mischievousness in them. “It’s a shame you don’t remember.”

A brow raised at that statement, “And what is it I don’t remember?”

A playful chuckle escaped him, “How you in your drunken state had tried to seduce me. It _almost_ worked.”

“Primus…” she squeaked. “Is _that_ why you were avoiding looking at me for those solar cycles?” She crossed her arms, “That would also explain why you didn’t want me or any of the other femme medics to scan you.” An embarrassed sigh escaped her, “I had to involve Ratchet in that mess because of you.”

His amusement continued, “I am well aware of that. He laughed at me saying I was acting like a teenager. Even suggested you and I doing such things would let off some steam. Younger me however was too embarrassed to want to admit he was right. Let alone want to admit to myself that I was attracted to you.”

He pulled her closer the playful smile remaining, “You caused me a lot of chargeless solar cycles with that little stunt.”

“ _You_ were the cause of that mood to begin with you know. With how sexy you look when training with the recruits. You were totally showing off once you noticed I was watching.” She countered with a slight smirk.

“Hahaha I wouldn’t have admitted it then, but I was. Some of the others tried for your attention too more so when they noticed I was interested.” He let out another laugh, “By the Allspark, it really _was_ obvious wasn’t it?”

“To everyone, but us. Cause we wanted to stay professional.” Panacea mused. “You know the others are never going to let us live this down.”

A sigh escaped him, “True, I can think of a few specific ones that would make horrid jokes too.”

“My Light, we’re going to get far more than jokes. Rod and Kup will be the worst ones.” That was something she was not looking forward to.

She gently broke from his hold and continued down the hall reaching Magnus’s old room. Not a thing was out of place when they opened the door. Not that she was surprised, he did love his organization. He walked over to his desk that everything set in a proper place from pens to datapads. Even a coaster for where his mug of energon would sit. On one corner sat three holos. One of a much younger him with Optimus shaking his servo. The second a copy of the group shot, and lastly the third was of Panacea and Magnus enjoying some energon together. As usual she was sitting on his shoulder, both were laughing at something from that day.

Magnus smiled showing it to her, “This one was my favorite. Granted, Rodimus had snuck this of us, I couldn’t find the will to toss it.”

He gently put the holos into their box as well as a few of his organizers. Panacea smiled wherever they ended up after the rebuilding it would be nice for it to be the two of them once more. Her optics then went to the desk.

“You know…I wonder if this desk could hold us.”

His playful smile came back, “I have someone else’s desk that might be better.”

“Who’s?”

“Rodimus.”

Her optics squinted at him suspiciously, “You just don’t want to clean up the mess off your own desk.”

“No, well yes, but more payback for all those pranks.”

“…You’re not even going to tell him, are you?”

“Nope.”

“So…one of the bots that hates dirt, is just going to leave a mess he helped make?”

“…Must you ruin this for me?”

“I just know you too well. But if that’s where you want to, I’m not stopping you.”

He lifted her up the box of trinkets forgotten.

~~~

[(Mood music: Someone to Die For)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoQ6MSWD4wU)

His optics took her as he sat her on the desk. He leaned in kissing the wires around her next causing little whirls to escape her as she shivered.

She moved his clawed servo downward as her valve opened, “Here, Magnus.”

His brow raised, “You sure you want _this_ servo?”

She nodded. He smirked switching to a kiss as his clawed digits carefully began to toy with her valve and tenderly one went in causing a gasp from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his digits as little mews escaped her as the digit began to move.

“Well aren’t you eager.” He teased. “Barely touched you and you’re already making noises for me?”

“S-Shut up.” She huffed. “you have no idea how long I-” she was cut off as she let out a cry from him thrusting the digit harder.

He grinned, his long digits already becoming quite sticky with lubricant. “I think I can get an idea, my lady.”

He continued to toy with her until she let out a loud cry as his digits touched a spot even her toys and own digits couldn’t reach.

“Did I hurt you?” He inquired stopping the movement.

“No,” She panted, “Q-quite the opposite…k…keep going.” Her servos shook as she cupped his faceplate.

Magnus made a mental note that this angle drew out pleasure as he observed her body twitch.

“W-what about you? I shouldn’t be getting all the attention.”

“A knight tends to his lady’s needs first.”

“This lady is quite pleased already and wants to reward her knight.”

He sighed and smiled, “If that is what you wish.”

Her optics widened; she had certainly expected a good size spike from how large of a bot he was. Her servos gently wrapped around his spike and began rubbing it, trying to memorize every bit of it. He let out little grunts as she continued to stroke. His grip on the desk grew stronger as he tried to keep himself from buckling his knees.

He released his own moans once she began to place his spike in her mouth. “P-Pana…”

She smirked as she continued. Several minutes later, he swore he saw stars as he let out a loud cry of pleasure. His own juices squirting into her mouth. His face was blue as he gripped the desk again.

“Panacea…” He purred pushing her flat on the desk. “May I?”

“I am yours Magnus…”

He thrusted into her as he took her in again, “You’re so stunning.” He kissed her more in between their moans and grunts.

Panacea wrapped herself around him as began to increase his speed. “By the…Ah…A-Allspark…ah…U…U..Ultra M...Magnus…” she moaned, wanting to use his full name, “Gah…I...I... love you so much!”

“I love you, Panacea. Lady of my spark.”

Her already blue face went even brighter, "Ah...M-Magnus...being th…that suave is…ah… u…unfair when… I…Ah… caaan…can… barely…ah…think!"

He grinned, “I can’t help it when it’s you.”

He began thrusting even harder causing her mind to go blank his name being the only thing she could seem to say.

Soon both let out a surge of electricity, both panted trying to get some energy back.

“Magni…” Panacea murmured smirking, “May we do some more? We don’t have to go back to base right away.”

The commander frowned slightly; they had certainly gotten distracted from the task at hand.

“It would make Rodi’s room a bit dirtier…” she added.

“I suppose a few more rounds wouldn’t hurt.”

_ Team Prime _

“They sure are taking a while to come back.” Smokescreen noted, seeming concerned.

“Those two should be fine, besides Magnus mentioned wanting to do something more proper.” Arcee stated.

“Like what?” The young bot asked.

Arcee smiled, “If I had to guess he wants ask to do the Conjunx Ritus.”

He cocked his helm, “But I thought they were already bonded.”

“Knowing Ultra Magnus, he likely wants to have the ritual done so that it is more than just physical.” Optimus answered. He patted Smokescreen’s helm, “Should they run into trouble they are both wise enough to call for back up.”

Wheeljack chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect them back till the morning. The Wrecker base is quite large, well whatever is left of it.”

“I was hoping to see it too.” Smokescreen stated with a pout.

“Tell you what kid, you, Jackie, and I can go explore it tomorrow.” Bulkhead offered, “Though to be fair we may get lost, it likely changed a lot in between the times Jackie and I were there.”

“I’d like that Bulk! It would be nice to see where The Wreckers trained!”

“Don’t expect too much, probably looks like any other base.” Wheeljack added.

_ Wrecker Base _

Magnus smile quietly watching Pana pack some of her old tools and medical supplies that wasn’t expired. Sensing his optics on her she looked towards him.

“Something on your mind, love?” She inquired.

“How did I get so lucky to have someone like you by my side?”

She let of a few giggles, “Where are you going with this?”

“Just thinking, I hardly seemed you type. Rodimus or Jetfire seemed more your type.”

A laugh escaped from her, “Dear, Rodimus is too small to be my type plus it was always platonic with us. As for Jetfire he is certainly has a lot of qualities I find attractive, but I can think of a bot who has always been the most handsome in my optics.” She put the last tool into her box and walked up to him. “Even before I fell for you, you were always my type. Large, that sexy by the book attitude, your handsome faceplate. You just added to it by showing me how kind you truly are.”

He couldn’t help letting out his own laugh, she had actually found his strictness for rules _sexy_? That was certainly something he thought almost everyone hated about him. “Aren’t all bots to you rather large?”

She pouted, “That is mean Magni! I’m the same height as Bumblebee thank you and I’m _taller_ than Arcee.”

Another laugh escaped him, “Couldn’t help it, you walked into that one. What exactly is it that attracted you to large bots? Bots of my size seem like they would be rather inconvenient for you with the size difference.”

Panacea’s optics looked away from him, “Well a few different bots helped with that. Let’s see…back when he was still on our side there was Starscream when he and Jetfire use to walk around together. Something about their size was just appealing. Then there was that librarian I ran into once he was really nice, I think his name was Orion Pax?” She sighed as she thought of how to word one of the bigger influences. “And then there was Megatron, back when he was Megatronus, the power you bots have at the size was alluring too. Made me think a bot that size could keep me safe.”

She smiled looking back at her love who in turn looked rather surprised.

“So, you found Optimus in his previous form attractive?”

“…What do you mean?”

“Orion Pax was Optimus, before he was Optimus Prime.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I found him _attractive_ per se, just liked his height. Same for the others. There have been shorter bots I’ve found attractive though.”

“Who?”

“…Prowl. Though not enough to flirt. I was far too shy back then.”

Magnus shook his helm with a chuckle, “ _You_ shy? Now there is an interesting thought. So, you’ve always found “by the book” types attractive.”

She let out a nervous laugh as they continued down the hall, “I was a lot younger back then, it was before I joined the Wreckers. Back when I was far more starry-eyed and naïve to what horrors war really was. While my servos were still clean and I didn’t have ghosts.”

He lifted her up on to his shoulder making her sigh and then smile weakly, “We all have ghosts, My Lady. Kup use to say it’s price for killing and spilling energon of fellow Cybertronians.”

“Back to the subject at servo Magni, what about you, what attracted a bot like you to someone as petite as I?” She asked looking at him.

A smile curled his lips, “Your size was never a factor. It was due to how you were unpredictable, something that went against my order filled mind. It intrigued me challenged my way of thinking. Then slowly the littlest things became charming, the way your wings would twitch when you were flustered or excited. Or how I knew you and Rodimus were up to something with that mischievous twinkle you’d get in your optics.”

Her faceplate flushed, “You make mine seem so shallow.”

“That was not my intention. We should be getting back now. Your tools and these spare parts will be most helpful.”

She nodded, “Right.”

~~~

The two finally arrived back Wheeljack watching them with a smirk. “You could have called if you were going to take so long.” He jeered.

“Hahaha, Jackie.” Panacea replied as Magnus set her down. “We got what we could. Hopefully these should be enough to make any minor repairs.”

Wheeljack placed a servo on his shoulder, “Between our combined work, it should be just fine.”

Panacea frowned, “I hope so, Starscream and Shockwave are still out there somewhere. Who knows what they have planned or are going to plan.”

The taller bot shrugged, “We’ll just have to roll with the punches as the come Panny. And hopefully with these parts we can get you back into the air.”

She shook her helm, “Not with the damage Starscream did. Ratchet said I’ll never fly again even with new parts. Starscream’s brutality damaged more than just the blades themselves.” Her servos fidgeted with each other; she was beginning to hate this topic. But she appreciated how determined Wheeljack seemed to be to want to fix this in-between all the other projects he was already having in the works.

Bee however seemed to be elated and was having trouble standing let alone sitting still. It was almost time for the ceremony of officially making him into a warrior. Magnus smiled patting the young bot’s helm affectionately, he looked like a proud uncle. It wasn’t every day one got to see these ceremonies anymore.

“Bumblebee, fellow Autobots, let’s roll out.” Optimus announced.

“Optimus, if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to stay at the base.” Panacea stated.

The autobot leader frowned, “If that is what you wish.”

She crossed her arms not meeting anyone’s optics, “I would have to be carried anyway…” She tired putting on a smile, “Besides someone needs to watch the base.”

Optimus nodded and looked to the other bots. Every one transformed and started heading out towards the area Optimus had chosen to hold it.


End file.
